Since We're Alone
by olsonss24
Summary: Killian Jones punched another bouncer in the face and Emma Swan threatened the paparazzi who got too close to her. With both their reputations at risk their managers pull together a deal that sure to gain them better press coverage. Who can resist watching two attractive people fall in love? Fake dating AU
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

Emma Swan is Hollywood's resident badass action babe, which was a great start for her, it got her foot in the door. Lately however, she wants something more substantial than car chases and buildings exploding behind her. What she really wants is a dramatic or romantic role. The problem with that is the media has painted her as an ice queen because of this casting directors aren't inclined to cast in softer roles. In her five years in the Hollywood spotlight she hasn't had a relationship that stuck (that's how she liked it) and she is less than kind to paparazzi. They aren't polite towards her so she finds no reason so show them any kindness. The combination of these things have led to her portrayal as someone who is prickly. David says her image needs revamping, whatever that means. That is why her and David are sitting in the reception area of the Red Apple Agency. They are waiting for Regina Mills to offer her a contract to pretend to date Regina's client, Killian Jones, the lead singer of Black Sails. Emma's still not sure this isn't the worst idea in the world.

Killian Jones really fucked up this time. Maybe he shouldn't have drank so much last night. He shouldn't have gotten himself kicked out of that club, he definitely shouldn't have punched the bouncer, who proceeded to give Killian a black eye (which he deserved). This wasn't out of the ordinary for him, but it was one too many times according to Regina. She was presently shouting at him in her office at nine o'clock in the morning (which he deserved). Really he thought she would send him to a private island or a cabin in the woods to dry out somewhere. No, she was just yelling about gods know what. He stopped paying attention a while ago.

"Look, I get it. I won't get piss poor drunk in public again I promise to do it from the comfort of my own home," Killian says cutting her off, hoping this will end soon.

"Jones, you are the lead singer of your band. I get the bad boy thing has gotten you this far, but if you and your boys want to win any awards for what you put out you need to clean up your act real quick. Now answer this question: Do you want a Grammy?" Regina snaps.

"Of course," he groans.

"Then in this next meeting you will nod, be polite, and for the love of god keep your damn mouth shut for that Grammy," she says placing her hands on her hips, just daring him to mouth off to her.

"What meeting?"

"I need to make you look better fast and there is one way to do that," she says as a smirk crosses her face.

"What's that?" Killian asks, knowing Regina has a flare for dramatics.

"Well we need to get you a high profile girlfriend," Killian's jaw drops as she moves towards her office door, "In fact she's waiting for you now and a little bird may have told me you already like her." Who is this mystery woman? Killian doesn't go with Regina into reception, but he stands up. What in the hell is he letting Regina get him into? This could be an awful idea whatever it was. Killian isn't entirely sure what is going on. He's pretty hungover, hell might still be drunk.

In walks in none other than Emma Swan and what he assumes is her agent, hell, the man could pass for her brother or some relative. Bloody hell, Emma fucking Swan, the lass that haunts his dreams every now and then. Usually happens when one of her new movies comes out. She looks just as thrilled as he does to be there, but gods is she beautiful. Her long flowing blonde hair and her jade green eyes glancing over him. She sticks her hand out.

"Emma Swan," she says curtly. He shakes her hand.

"Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you," he tries to dazzle her with his brightest smile, but she looks unfazed and unimpressed. This will certainly be interesting.

Why the hell does Killian Jones have a black eye? What bad boy stunt did he pull this time? Emma wonders if this is going to work. Will he actually pull his act together? They both need this to work. He still looks good, of course. He's probably the only man on the world who looks good with a black eye. Damn him and his tight black jeans and black v-neck that shows a little bit of his chest hair. Fuck, this is going to be harder than she thought.

"Lovely you've met. Now everyone sit please and we'll discuss the details of the contract," Regina says.

"David, when we last talked, the time frame we agreed upon was a year, is that still alright?" Regina continues on, choosing to dive right in. David looks at Emma, who nods.

"Yeah that will work."

"Look, David mentioned you would want us to live together at some point and... well I don't know about...what I mean to ask is how the hell is this supposed to work?" Emma asks, nervous. Emma Swan has had several roles, none of which she was nervous for. Killian has never seen her like this, hell, he's not sure many have.

"She brings up a good question because I just learned about the contract this morning and I have no clue how this works," Killian asks Regina. Emma isn't the only one who is nervous.

"You two should live together at one point it will generate press about you two. Every headline you two can make we want it. You two are in need of good press, you both have a stake in this. For the next year part of your job will be to date each other. David and I will set up things for you, events and dates. The press will document these things," Regina explains.

"You two need to be comfortable with each other. You two will be expected to kiss, but nothing more. PDA will help you out. Those gossip rags will eat that up," David comments, giving a pointed look to Emma, who looks awfully tense. Bloody hell, Killian is going to kiss Emma Swan.

"This is your lives we are talking about. That being said there are things you will have to do, but if anything goes too far you just have to say the word and we'll stop," Regina reassures them. Emma visibly eases at this comment and Killian feels better about this himself.

"Alright then let's continue," Emma moves the meeting along. Regina and David hagle over several details of the contract, but the big fight comes to who will move into the other's house.

"Regina, house size has nothing to do with press and you know it," David snaps. Regina just glares at him, she usually just does that until she gets what she wants.

"Look, I live in a small beach house. David, I don't mind moving into Killian's monstrosity of a house. It's just what a few months and I don't have to sell the beach house do I?" Emma asks. Both Regina and David shake their heads.

"Then stop making a big fuss, I'll move into his place," she huffs, annoyed with this whole meeting at this point.

"I have no complaints and my house isn't a monstrosity," Killian agrees hoping this over sooner rather than later.

"How many bedrooms do you have?" Emma asks pointedly.

"Six," he mumbles and she gives him a look that reads I-told-you-so.

"One final thing. Your official first meeting as far as the public knows. Killian will be throwing a party at his house on friday. Miss Swan, I believe you know Miss Lucas?" Regina asks. Emma nods. Ruby and her have been friends since her second movie. They played a pair of mercenaries that were hired by the film's star. Ruby took Emma under her wing and the rest is history.

"I didn't know you knew Ruby," Killian says interested.

"We met on set. How do you know Ruby?" Emma asks, with her arms crossed. Oh right in one of her first films Ruby and her were some sort of team.

"She starred in one of our music videos," Killian says. Emma must've missed that video. She loves Black Sails, so when David suggested this contract she wasn't opposed because it's Killian Jones. She couldn't deny he is the most attractive men she's ever seen. There could be worse people to pretend to date. At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"Miss Lucas will bring Miss Swan to the party and you will meet. Miss Swan will stay the night and the press will catch her leaving in the morning," Regina states. Killian and Emma nod at this. Emma's not thrilled about this, but she doesn't want to keep doing action movies for the rest of her life. She's doing what she has to. It's not like she has to sleep with him.

"Good, now we have the details a contract will be drawn up momentarily. David, come with me to legal and you can make sure everything looks correct," Regina all but orders him. David gives Emma a small smile and follows Regina out of her office. The door shuts leaving Emma and Killian alone for the first time. Killian clears his throat, but Emma doesn't look at him.

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but I'd like for us to be friends. It might help things not be so awkward," Killian says trying to catch her gaze.

"Yeah sure," she says, not sure where this is going. She finally looks at him. Killian isn't thrown by her cold nature. He loves a challenge.

"I'm a big fan of your movies. I've seen them all," Killian tells her. A smile crosses her face.

"Thank you, but god I hope you didn't see the first one," she groans.

"Oh I did, love," he smirks.

"That one was so bad though. The lines were so cheesy," she shakes her head.

"Ah well yes, but I must say you definitely stood out in that movie. Everyone else was rubbish," he compliments.

"Thank you," she chuckles lightly. At that moment Regina and David return with contracts for them to sign. Emma holds the pen in her hand and looks over at the contract again. She looks at David and he gives her an encouraging nod. She initials and signs where needed. When she slides the contract over to David she can't help the feeling that she just changed her life forever.

"Here, sign this too. It's a simple NDA stating neither of you will discuss this arrangement with the public and if you do there will be significant legal ramifications," Regina states. Emma brings it closer and signs immediately. She sure as hell doesn't want anyone to know about this. Killian signs everything as well, but he doesn't look as distressed as she does.

"Well we must get going," David states standing. Emma follows suit.

"Alright, I'll send copies of the contracts to your office. I'll be in contact about Friday," Regina says curtly. Emma and David nod and walk out the door. Killian and Emma share one last glance and Killian can feel a smile on his face. Killian is completely fucked, he already likes her and none of this is real. He simply shakes his head. Once the door shuts Killian turns his glance to Regina.

"Your bloody husband needs to keep his mouth shut about my movie star preferences," Killian grumbles.

"Then don't tell Robin, who you have the hots for then," she smiles, "In all seriousness Killian, don't get attached. This is strictly business. I don't want to see you get hurt," she says sternly. Regina may yell and shout at him, hell, she may hate him at times, but she cares about him. It didn't hurt that his best friend and bandmate is her husband.

"I know, Regina. I'll keep my distance. Since when am I having a party at my house?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Since this morning. Don't worry only friends and family are invited. You don't need to worry about anything, I have the whole thing planned," she reassures him.

"You have complete control. Are you and Robin blessing us with your presence?"

"Robin will be there, but I have things to do that night. Don't worry, this will work. Now, get out of my office. I have a lunch to get to." She kicks him out of her office.

He returns to his house to find none other than Robin waiting for him. Well, his car in is Killian's driveway. He's sure he'll find Robin in house, Killian should've never given him a key. Killian gets out of his car and heads inside. Sure enough Robin is waiting in his living room.

"That key is for emergencies," he raises an eyebrow at Robin who shrugs, "Regina told you about my meeting this morning?" he asks his friend.

"Well you should've known better than to give me a key. She did. I mean she asked me what you thought of Emma Swan and I gladly told her. Later she told me the plan. She thought you would want someone to talk to about this. Don't worry I've been sworn to secrecy," Robin explains.

"Robin, am I the only one who thinks this is insane?" he asks, throwing himself into the couch.

"No, I think this is crazy, but come on people in Hollywood do this all the time. Regina said it's the best way to improve your image and she knows what she's doing. Didn't you ask Emma what she thought?" His friend asks him, concerned.

"We only got a few minutes alone and I was just trying to break the ice with her," he states. Robin laughs and Killian gives him a look.

"Interesting choice of words is all," his friend shrugs, "Come on you know the tabloids call her the Ice Queen."

"I'm aware, but she was perfectly nice. Calling her that is a little extreme," Killian says.

"Look you're a good boyfriend already. Defending her honor and all that," he smirks. Killian rolls his eyes.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Killian grumbles.

"Just count your lucky stars that Will doesn't know about this. He would never give you a break ever again."

"Aye, he never would. Should I tell him the truth?" Killian asks.

"Only if you need to. The less people who know the better, right?" he asks Killian.

"I suppose. I just don't like lying to him," Killian says.

"I know, neither do I mate," Robin sighs, "Is she as pretty as she is in her movies?"

"No, she's more beautiful than in the movies," he sighs. Robin takes one look at his friend and laughs.

"You're fucked," Robin states.

"Aye, I know it."

* * *

After leaving Regina's office David and Emma get into the back of a black town car.

"David," she sighs.

"Don't _David_ me. You need this, he needs this, and he was the best choice. The other options I gave you, you proceeded to tear apart their pictures," he says sternly.

"That's because I've met them before and they were sleazy or arrogant," she snaps.

"I know you don't want to do this, but people need to see you another way besides the girl who blows up stuff. If you want a serious role you need to do this," David says, gently. David has been her best friend since high school. He has always been by her side and is the best manager she could ask for.

"I'm doing this. I just signed a contract to that effect didn't I? I'm doing this. I'm just not happy about this."

"I know that. He seems nice enough it could be worse," he shrugs.

"He is. He told me he's seen all my movies," she smiles.

"Oh dear god even that first one?" David asks and she nods, "That's unfortunate. He must really like you."

"Oh shut up," she laughs.

"Emma, be careful. This isn't personal. I know you're not one to get attached, but as your friend I have to warn you," David tells her.

"I won't, but thank you for looking out for me," she smiles, "now where are we going?"

"Meeting that director about the next Bond movie."

"Do you think I'll get the part? Because being a Bond girl would be pretty fantastic," Emma asks.

"I know it would be. Just be your charming self and we'll see," he encourages her.

"Charming? That's more of your area of expertise," she laughs.

"Yes it is, but I know you can kiss ass, so please kiss her ass. For your sake and mine," he all but pleads with her.

"I will, I will." Damn she really needs this part. Bond movies are in a whole other league of their own. Pair this with the Killian situation and she could get better roles in the future. David's phone rings and he picks up immediately.

"Hi, no we're on our way to the lunch," a pause, "Everything with Regina went fine," a pause, "No there's a thing on Friday with Ruby, a pause, "here Mary Margaret wants to talk to you." David hands her the phone. They both met Mary Margaret on Emma's first movie set, she was the makeup artist and as soon as David and her laid eyes on each other it was love at first sight. Now they are happily married.

"MM, what is it?" Emma asks concerned. They all decided that MM was easier to say then Mary Margaret (which is a lovely name, but it is quite the mouthful).

"I know about the contract and I just wanted you to know that I have seen this more often than you think. No one remembers that the make-up artist is in the room and say things they shouldn't say," Mary Margaret tells her.

"I always remembered you were in the room," Emma says.

"That's because you're a good person and no offense you had no friends," Mary Margaret tells her.

"That's true. Now, I'm sensing that is a speech coming up about hope or something. Please get it out," Emma sighs.

"This will help you in the long run. I know he's a bad boy, but I'm sure he's nice enough under that tough exterior. Just remember you're doing this for your career, for you," Mary Margaret says.

"Did you and David coordinate that because that was eerily similar, but thank you for the pep talk," Emma smiles.

"Anytime, now give me back to David," Mary Margaret demands. Emma hands off the phone to David and they say their goodbyes. The car stops in front of the restaurant.

"We're here. Are you ready?" David asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Emma says, hoping and praying she'll get this part.

* * *

 **I love reading fake dating fics so much I decided to write one. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Party

There are three sharp knocks at the door before Ruby strides into Emma's place, hands on her hips and dressed to the nines.

"Dear are you ready to make this party your bitch?" Ruby calls out with a wolfish grin. Emma comes out in jeans and a rather cute metallic top.

"No, Emma for fucks sake just no. Killian Jones' parties are amazing you simply cannot wear jeans," Ruby explains as she pushes Emma back into her room. Emma just sighs and sits on her bed while Ruby rummages through her closet. There is absolutely no point in fighting Ruby, say what you want about her, but she knows what she wants and frankly Emma doesn't care that much about what she's wearing.

"I didn't even know that you knew Jones," Emma muses.

"Yeah I was in a music video of his and we've kept in touch. It's funny he hit on me, I had to let him down and tell him he wasn't my type, that women were. Then I offered to be his wing women and his expression was to die for, anyway we've been friends since." Emma nods as Ruby pulls out Emma's tight red dress from her old days as a bail bonds person.

"I have never seen you wear this, so you absolutely have to wear it!" she squeals, handing it to her.

"No way, I haven't worn that in years!" Emma shakes her head.

"Even better. Now, put this on and no one at the party will be able to keep their eyes off you," Ruby winks at her.

"Why do you want everyone looking at me?" Emma groans.

"You're hot and young. A little bird told me that Killian may have a little crush on you," she smirks as Emma accepts the dress.

"Wait what?" Emma asks, pretending to be confused.

"You heard me, so put on that dress. You're going to dress to kill."

"Ruby, I've never met him. How on earth does he have a crush on me? Is this high school?" Emma says as begins to take off her clothes. Ruby is currently looking through her jewelry.

"I thought it was sweet. Jones is a little old fashioned in that way. Not to mention he's hot, there is no denying that. Give him a chance," she shrugs. Emma pulls on the dress. True to herself Emma doesn't answer to Ruby's request.

"Look, I know what jewelry to wear with this. Pick out shoes for me please. I'll make no promises about him," she sighs. She pulls on gold bangles and a gold clip for her hair, which she slides back into place. Ruby hands her stilettos at which Emma shakes her head. Ruby comes back with a different pair that aren't as high which Emma accepts.

"Much better, now let's go!" Ruby cheers. They clamber into Ruby's car.

"What no Dorothy tonight?" Emma asks.

"She's on location somewhere in the Bahamas this week. They go somewhere the week after, so I'm lonely and since I'm not getting any I'm making sure you're at least getting some," she smirks.

"Who said I was going to jump into bed with Jones?" she glares at Ruby.

"I never said it had to be Jones, you're thinking about him apparently," she says with an all knowing look, that absolutely annoyed Emma. As it turns out Killian doesn't live that far from her place, which will be easier for future dates and events.

The party is a star studded affair to be sure, but it's not what Emma expected it to be. There's also a fair amount of people she assumes are friends or family. It's a good party, Regina knows what she's doing Emma will give her that because Jones could not have done this on his own at short notice. Ruby cranes her head looking for Jones in the crowd.

"The ass isn't even hosting his own party. Grab a drink, I'll find him, and introduce you two love birds," she says with a wink before disappearing. Emma rolls her eyes and grabs herself some whisky. She makes her way outside, where the air is cooler than inside the house. A guy with rugged, sandy blond hair approaches her.

"Would you by chance be Emma Swan?" he asks her with an accent as well. Does Jones only have friends from England?

"I would, who would you be?" she asks, knowing she's seen him somewhere before.

"My apologies, Robin Locksley. Pleasure to meet you," he says sticking his hand out. She grabs it and gives it a firm shake.

"Oh yes you're the drummer in Black Sails, right?" she says loosening up a little bit.

"Yes, none other," he looks around before speaking again, "Don't look too worried you've met Killian before." he comments, make her eyebrows furrow.

"Excuse me?" Emma panics, how could he possibly know that? Was this going to get out and ruin her career?

"I'm privy to your arrangement, one of the perks of being married to Regina I'm afraid. I know this is odd to say the least, but Jones is a good guy beneath the leather and booze," he jokes and she smiles. Her panic lessens and her heart rate decreases.

"I'm glad someone close to him knows, hopefully it will make it easier. In all honesty, am I going to regret this?" she asks before taking a sip of her drink.

"Not if everything goes to plan," he answers. She nods. Not everything has gone to plan in her life, so she'll have to be careful with Jones.

Ruby finds Killian upstairs in his room, avoiding everyone.

"You know you actually have to show up at your own party, right? You cannot sulk here all night. Especially when I brought a rather attractive blonde with me, who I happen to know you have a thing for," Ruby teases him.

"Oh bloody hell, can Locksley keep his mouth shut about who I happen to find attractive," he grumbles, knowing he has a part to play in all of this.

"Jones, she's a good one. You fuck this up in any way and I swear the internet will see that video from Vegas," she threatens. His eyes widen.

"You wouldn't," he says sternly.

"You know I would, so get your ass downstairs," she commands. He takes a deep breath and follows her out. When they make it down stairs Ruby finds that Robin's found her outside.

"Oh maybe some competition for you," she teases. Killian rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right. We all know he only has eyes for Regina," he scoffs, sipping the rum they picked up on their way down.

"Damn Jones lighten up, I was joking," Ruby says with a frown. Just then Ruby and Jones walk up to Emma and Robin.

"Oh lovely you've found Robin! Killian, this is my good friend Emma Swan. Don't worry she doesn't bite unless you're into that," she winks.

"Ruby!" Emma exclaims, a flush coming to her cheeks. Dear god, she's beautiful. That dress, showing every curve the lass has. She'd look good in anything though, fuck she'll be the death of him.

"Anyway, Robin I have something to talk to you about, so let's leave these kids alone." Ruby takes Robin's arm and all but drags him away. Killian can tell she's uneasy, her shoulders are tense. Hopefully she can learn to relax around him.

"Not subtle is she?" Killian asks a drink in his hand as well. Damn him he looks so good _again_. Another black v-neck, but black leather pants this time. Does he own another color or is everything black? She wonders to herself.

"No she's never been though. You have a beautiful house," she compliments him.

"Even though it's a monstrosity?" he teases her with an eyebrow raised. She chuckles softly.

"Yes, even though it is a monstrosity," she smiles, "Your eye has healed nicely."

"Aye, that it has," he confirms, touching it gingerly, "Do you mind if we sit somewhere and talk, there are some things I want to ask you," he says quietly, so no one around them will hear. She nods. He leads them to corner of his patio unoccupied, they settle into an outdoor loveseat. Emma made sure there was some space between them.

"What do you want to know?" she asks unsure where this is going.

"Well I don't know much about you, but how about we start with why the hell are you doing this? That's been rattling around in my head the past couple of days. You're career isn't hanging on by a thread, so why?" he shrugs. She's taken aback by the question, but figures she owes him an answer to the question. After all they are in this together as much as she wishes they didn't have to be.

"My career isn't in jeopardy, but I can't get cast in a movie that doesn't involve a car chase or an explosion. I want more than that. I want something with more substance. My current situation isn't helped by the fact everyone in the media calls me the Ice Queen, who can't keep a man around. So, you're stuck with me until they see I'm capable of more than some action stunts," she explains and downs the rest of her drink.

"Well I wish you the best then. Any new projects on the horizon?" he asks, still trying to process what she's told him.

"Actually yes. Can you keep a secret?" she asks and he nods, "Nothing official yet, but you may be looking at the next Bond girl."

"Ah congratulations, a step in the right direction?"

"Still an action movie, but yes it is." He stands at those words.

"Well then we must have a celebratory drink. You wait here, I'll be back with some libations," he says with a waggle of his eyebrows. She just laughs and rolls her eyes. This may not be too hard after all he's nice and good looking. He comes back with drinks and they talk about nothing of consequence. He moves closer to her on the couch and she raises an eyebrow.

"Don't get too offended, love. Regina told me a few of Hollywood's gossips would be here. In fact one is looking at us now, but don't look," he warns her, so she just keeps looking at him and his blue eyes, "Don't be too alarmed I'm going to touch your leg," he warns her as he places a hand on her knee.

"Jones," she says in a warning tone. All the while keeping a smile on her face, simply for the fact that someone is watching them.

"Swan, you heard Regina and David we're going to kiss at some point you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm going to be touching you," he whispers while moving his thumb in a circular motion on her knee. Which she would like to add is quite distracting. It's not that she really minds his touch, but my god a little more warning would be nice.

"How about next time you ask?" she says, wanting to take his hand off her. Simply for the fact his movements are driving her up the wall and she wants his hands other places on her body. The next second he takes it off her. It's like he knew what she was thinking, especially with that damn smirk on his face. Just then she notices there is a scar on the back of his left hand about two inches wide, the skin slightly raised and pink. How had she missed that?

"Quite right, love. I should've and I will in the future," he nods.

"Alright," she releases a sigh and sees him grimace, "It's nothing against you, I just don't know you."

"You know we can change that. I will do whatever you need to be comfortable with this," he tells her.

"Really?" she says surprised and he nods, "Thank you."

"Of course and don't take offense, but you're an actress shouldn't this be easy?" he asks her, curious and wanting to know more about her. Reading her isn't difficult, hell she's an open book, but hearing what she thinks about this is what he wants.

"David said the same thing," she scoffs, "Acting in front of a camera is easier, I get to slip into someone else's life. This is my life, my friends, my career. There's more at stake and this feels like lying," she explains.

"Aye, that it does," he sighs.

"Robin mentioned that he knew about us, does your other band member know?" she asks.

"No, so I understand what you mean about lying. If he finds out he'll hate me for lying and Robin too," he says frowning. Emma can tell his band members mean a lot to him.

"I wouldn't mind if you told him. I mean you're doing this for your career, your band right? I wouldn't want to come between you guys," she shrugs. She knows it's a risk, but she can't ruin his life. This arrangement is temporary she can't drive a wedge between him and his band.

"Really? You'd be alright with that?" he asks, thrown by what she offered.

"Yeah, I can't be the reason that Black Sails breaks up," she says, finishing her drink. He laughs at this.

"Oh yeah, you like the band?" he asks.

"I might own all your albums…" she trails off, a blush raising in her cheeks. She sips her drink to avoid saying anything else.

"Swan, I had no idea. You know how to flatter a man," he winks.

"There's no denying you're talented, don't let that go to your already inflated ego. You better get going on the next album," she commands him with a joking smile.

"As you wish, love," he smiles, if she stays around he's sure that won't be a problem. The rest of the night goes on much like this at one point they both leave to mingle and talk to others. Although as the party winds down they make sure they are seen together, cosy on a couch inside the house. Ruby gives Emma a hug when she leaves.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she whispers in her friend's ear.

"And what would that be?" Emma teases her, pulling back.

"You got me there," she winks and says goodbye to Killian. It takes a little longer for the rest of the crowd to leave, but eventually they do. When the last person leaves Emma release a sigh of relief. Killian does another sweep of his house making sure they're alone.

"All clear," he announces coming back into the living room, where he finds Emma asleep on the couch at an awkward angle. She can't sleep there, but he doesn't want to wake her. Gods she's beautiful. Gently he scoops her in his arms and carries her upstairs. He lies her down on the bed in his guest room and drapes a blanket over her. Turning off the light he leaves.

When Emma wakes it's still dark out, but won't be for long. Soon it will be dawn. She looks around and realizes that this isn't where she remembers last being. She was on the couch waiting for Killian to come back and thought she'd shut her eyes for just a minute. Now she's in one of his many guest rooms with a blanket over her, still in her dress. Killian must have brought her up here. There's no point in going back to bed, so she gets up in search of some water. Emma makes her way back down stairs and hears a soft melody coming from a hallway off the kitchen. Curious she wanders that way and finds Killian with her back to her playing the piano. It's truly beautiful whatever he's playing, his head is bent over in concentration, but he's humming along to the music. This must be where he practices there are a couple of guitars scattered against one of the walls.

She clears her throat not wanting to spy on him any longer. He stops playing and turns to see her.

"You're awake," he states.

"So let me get this straight, you play the guitar, can sing, and play the piano, let me guess you're a wonderful dancer too," she says leaning against the door frame. He smiles.

"Why actually yes I am, Swan. Although it's not whatever the kids are doing these days," he tells her.

"Then what kind of dancing is it?" she asks, rather confused.

"Ballroom dancing." Her jaw drops.

"No way."

"Yes way," he mimics her, "I'll have to treat you to a dance sometime."

"Oh no you don't want to dance with me. I have two left feet," she says as he stands to face her.

"You just need a partner who knows what they're doing," he says in a deep husky tone. One that sends a shock right down to her groin, oh this arrangement may be more difficult than she thought. Especially if he keeps looking at her like that. Like he could jump her at any minute. Because she definitely wouldn't stop him if he tried.

"Hmm perhaps, but I can't promise I won't step on your feet," she says quietly.

"I'll have to take my chances then." There was a shift in their conversation and somehow they are talking about a different kind of dance altogether. He takes a step back from her, that can't happen. This is business and he'd ruin it. Then Regina would definitely kill him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks in a completely different tone. She nods.

"Did you carry me upstairs and put me to bed?" she asks, looking anywhere but at him.

"Aye, I hope that's alright," he nervously scratches his ear and she looks at him with a smile.

"It's fine, just- um thank you," she says.

"Some coffee perhaps?" he asks, gesturing out of the room. She nods and follows him out. What she didn't notice about the room is the song lyrics scribbled across a sheet of paper.

He makes both of them some coffee and she awkwardly sits at the island. She doesn't know when she's allowed to leave, when the paparazzi will catch her leaving. She needs to leave soon because god being here with him is just too much, she needs to distance herself. At the same time she has so many questions. She wants to know more about him, which scares her. Out the patio she catches the sun rising, the pale orange and pink stretching across the sky.

"Creamer, sugar or both?" he asks her.

"Neither, thank you." He smirks and passes the mug to her. She gladly accepts it.

"Gonna burn a hole through your stomach with that stuff, love," he teases her, even though she notices he takes it only with a little sugar.

"Damn right," she smirks, taking a sip, "Can ask you a question?" he frowns a little, but nods.

"You play piano beautifully, why don't you play for the band?" she asks, unsure if he'll even answer her.

"I'm sure you've noticed the scar," she nods, "I damaged some of the nerves and if I play too much or every night on tour it hurts. One night my hand cramped on stage, so I don't play as much anymore." He tells her with a tone of sincerity she had not expected. She didn't even think he would answer.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says matching his tone. They share a long glance and he can tell that there is no pity in her words, just honesty. She's first to look away, back to watching the sun rise and he joins her in admiring the view. Both of them sipping on coffee and saying nothing.

About an hour later Killian gets a call from Regina, he doesn't say much just listens. He leaves the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a white button up shirt in hand. He hangs up and gives her an apprehensive look.

"Regina wants me to wear your shirt?" she asks, unamused.

"Aye, I'm afraid so," he sighs, hands her the shirt.

"A little cliched if you ask me," she mumbles as she puts on his shirt and he chuckles.

"That it is, but Regina knows what she's doing. If you'd like a car is here and ready to take you home," he offers.

"Yeah sure. My phone's upstairs I'll be right back," she says, leaving her now empty mug on the island. She steps into the in suite bathroom and cleans up her make up as best she can. When she finds it suitable, she gathers her small clutch and heads downstairs again. He's waiting for her by the front door.

He sucks in a breath, she looks good in his shirt and it's affecting him more than it should. This whole arrangement is affecting him in ways he'd rather it didn't. He finds her rather too funny, charming, and attractive for someone who he is simply pretending to date.

He opens the door and even from here he can hear the shutters of the paparazzi's cameras at his gate. They say goodbye and she walks out. Just before he's about to shut the door she turns back to face him, a smirk on her face.

"Forgot something, Swan?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"You really want to give them a little something to talk about, Jones?" she asks with a mischievous grin on her face. God, she was going to be the death of him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A little goodbye kiss?" He takes a deep breathe, "Don't worry, just a peck on the cheek." She takes another step closer and he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Have at it, love," the cocky bastard says, enjoying this more than he should. She leans in and her lips graze across his cheek. She pulls back and his arm drops.

"See you later, Jones," she whispers in his ear. Emma smiles then walks toward the black town car, sliding into the backseat. He watches the car roll away before he shuts the door. Once shut, he leans against the door. A tingling sensation is present where her lips touched him, they're playing a dangerous game.

In the car her lips are tingling, she absent mindedly brings her fingers to her lips. Yeah, this is definitely going to be harder than she thought.

It doesn't take long for the pictures to get out and they are everywhere. Ruby calls her later that day.

"My my you two certainly have everyone's attention," she says when Emma answers.

"We certainly do," Emma confirms. She's seen a few of the pictures she doesn't look half bad.

"So how was it?" Ruby asks her.

"Oh come now, you know I don't kiss and tell," Emma teases her friend.

"Emma, that's just mean and you know it," Ruby whines.

"Ugh fine. It was amazing," she lies, "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Emma says acting like Ruby had to drag it out of her.

"Yes it is. Now when are you seeing him?" she asks.

"Who said I was?" she challenges her friend.

"Emma, I'm not blind I saw you two at the party this wasn't a one time thing for you or him," she explains.

"You're right it's not. He has my number I'm sure he'll reach out soon."

"Oh he will," Ruby reassures her before telling her she has to go. Emma hangs up. She hates lying to her best and one of her only friends, but perhaps when this is all over she can tell her the truth.

-KEKE-

Killian heads over to Robin and Regina's house shortly after Emma left that morning. The front door swings open and Robin is standing there surprised. Killian just gives him a look and Robin lets him in. The door shuts and Roland runs up to Killian hugging his legs.

"Hey Roland," Killian smiles.

"Killy, did you come to play?" he asks looking up, letting go of him.

"I did not lad. I've got to talk to your papa and Regina, but how about I come find you after," he tells Roland, who's face lights up at this.

"Okay," the kid nods. Robin scoops him up in his arms.

"I'll get him settled and I'll join you and Regina. She's in her office," Robin tells him and Killian nods. Killian makes his way to her office in the back of the house. He knocks softly before entering.

"Jones, why are you here?" Regina asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to talk to you and Robin, he's on his way," Killian tells her. Regina's glaring at him at this point.

"For fucks sake Killian. You slept with her didn't you?!" Regina yells.

"What? No, I didn't sleep with her. Why did you jump to that?" Killian shouts back. That's when Robin comes in.

"Cause you got this guilty look on your face mate," Robin claps him on the back, "Glad you didn't fuck it up though."

"Emma and I were talking about the contract last night and she said it would be alright if we told Will about this situation. I wanted to know what you two thought," Killian tells them.

"What brought this on?" Regina asks.

"I don't like that Robin knows and Will doesn't. Feels like we're lying to him. I don't want this contract coming between us. He'd sign whatever confidentiality agreement you wanted. I'm doing this for the band he deserves to know," Killian shrugs.

"He's right Gina," Robin confirms.

"Alright, tell him at practice this week. I'll draw up the paperwork," she nods. Both men know they are dismissed when the phone rings. Once the door shuts behind them Robin turns to him.

"What did she say to you exactly?" Robin asks.

"She doesn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the band and I mean he'd figure it out eventually. He'd be angry as hell," Killian says.

"That's true. How do you want to tell him?" he says was they walk away from the office.

"Tell him and say Regina told you, so mostly the truth," Killian says.

"Alright, but he'll still be mad," Robin warns him.

"Yeah, but less mad than finding out later," Killian says as they walk into the living room where Roland is watching a children's show. Killian and Robin settle in with Roland for the rest of the morning.

* * *

I loved everyone's responses to the first chapter. I can't wait to see what you guys think of the rest of this story!


	3. Chapter Three: The Date

**Sorry for the late update nursing school is kicking my ass this week, hope you guys like he chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell? You're doin' what now?" Will says shocked looking from Killian to Robin. The band is sitting in the small studio Killian has in his house.

"I'm pretending to date Emma Swan," Killian repeats.

"That's what I thought you said, but I wanted to make sure before I told you how stupid that is," Will raises his voice at them.

"Regina says this is how we get a Grammy. It's improving my image, which will be better for the band in the long run," Killian explains.

"I understand why you're doin' it. What I don't get is why the hell you didn't talk him out of this?" Will asks Robin, who looks confused.

"I wasn't aware I had to," Robin says, affronted. Killian runs a hand through his hair, this is not going as well as they had hoped.

"You've made some bad decisions, but I must say this takes the cake. As a band I get why this is good, but you're goin' to get hurt. Mark my words this will end badly," Will says, anger evident not only in his words, but in his voice.

"No it won't. This is a good thing," Robin says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when this was happening, but it's not like I had much of a choice," Killian says bitter. He knew Will would be upset, but Killian didn't think he would be like this. Will doesn't say anything for a minute. He grabs the paperwork Regina dropped off. He uncaps the pen and scribbles his name on the dotted line.

"I know. I've got to go. I'll be here tomorrow for practice," Will confirms before storming out. Regina charges in after he leaves.

"He signed it?" she asks and the two men nod, "I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"No he did not, but not for the reasons we thought," Killian spits out. Regina looks to Robin for an explanation.

"We thought he'd be mad about finding out last. In reality he thinks this is a bad idea," Robin shakes his head.

"He'll come around. He just needs to wrap his head around it," Regina tries to reassure them.

"I hope he does," Killian sighs.

-KEKE-

"A date?" Emma asks annoyed. She's sitting in Mary Margaret and David's kitchen.

"Yes, he's taking you to dinner somewhere nice. I'll help you pick out something to wear," MM says with a smile, she was enjoying this way too much for Emma's liking.

"Ems you knew this would happen, stop whining," David tells her. She rolls her eyes, but stops.

"When?" she asks.

"Tonight," David tells her quickly.

"What? You could've told me before now!" she huffs.

"Why? This way you complain less and are nervous for less amount of time. It's not like you have any plans tonight anyway," he says with a look. Sometimes she swears he's her brother, the one she never had.

"What if I did?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"If you did you'd have to cancel because of the contract," he informs her and she sighs letting it go.

"You said that you guys wanted to tell me two things, so what's the other thing?" she asks calming down a bit. The married couple share a look and David wraps an arm around Mary Margaret.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeals. Emma's jaw drops and she springs up.

"Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you," Emma says as she wraps Mary Margaret into a hug. She hugs Emma back.

"Thanks," she tells her friend as they pull apart. Tears are in Mary Margaret's eyes.

"Hey, no crying," Emma scolds her.

"These damn hormones. I promise I'm trying not to," Mary Margaret says, frustrated. Emma hands her a tissue, which she gladly accepts. Emma turns her attention to David. She gives him a hug too.

"You're going to be a dad," she smiles as they pull apart.

"I know, I'm not going to lie I'm terrified and all these baby books aren't helping," he sighs.

"You guys will be great parents. Hell you practically raised me, so I think you're ready," she teases him and he just scoffs.

"Thanks Ems," he smiles.

"Alright we need to head back to your place if you're going to be ready on time," MM orders out the front door. David and Emma exchange a look before Emma allows her friend to practically shove her out the door.

"You know it's okay to be nervous," MM says in the car.

"I'm not nervous," Emma lies through her teeth.

"Emma, I know you better than that. You're nervous," MM scolds her. The car is moving inch by inch in LA traffic and Emma really wants to be out of the car, away from this conversation. They're likely to stuck in this car for another hour at the least. There's no escaping the conversation.

"I'm not good at this dating thing. I have no clue why we thought this contract was a good idea," she mumbles.

"You're doing fine. I know it was your idea to kiss him the morning after the party. You're better at this than you think. Go eat, drink, and have a good time," Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"I'll try," Emma groans.

"That's all we want. Have you thought about what you're going to wear?" she asks her friend.

"No because I know you already have an outfit in mind," Emma smirks.

"Damn right I do," MM says full of pride. The girls make back to Emma's cosy beach house with just enough time to get ready. Killian shows up right at seven.

"What the hell? Of course he's on time, the bastard," Emma curses him because she definitely isn't ready.

"I'll go let him in, we're almost ready," MM says leaving the room. Emma moves towards the door of her bathroom listening.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret, Emma's friend. She's almost ready, do you mind waiting here?" MM asks at a rapid speed.

"Of course," he says. Emma hears the front door shut and Mary Margaret's feet on the stairs. Mary Margaret puts the finishing touches on her friends makeup and Emma grabs her clutch and they move downstairs.

Killian catches Emma coming down her stairs and he swears his heart stops in his chest. Her blonde locks swept up in a ponytail. She's in a stunning black jumpsuit that makes her legs look even longer than they already are.

"Swan, I must say you clean up quite nicely," he compliments her. Her eyes rake over his body. He's wearing a dark navy suit with a white shirt, unbuttoned of course to show off his chest hair.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jones," she grins.

"Well you kids have fun tonight. I'm out of here," Mary Margaret smiles, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

"Drive safe," Emma calls out.

"Well Swan, want to get this show on the road?" he asks offering her his arm. She rolls her eyes and accepts it.

"Lead the way," she tells him. He even opens the car door for her and he almost combusts right there when he sees just how low the back of her jumpsuit goes. Most of her back exposed, a thin strap of material at her shoulders holding the two halves together.

The drive to the restaurant is short and quiet. Of course when they get to the restaurant there are a few paparazzi to capture their entrance. When they start shouting rude things at Emma, Killian protectively places a hand on her lower back and guides her into the restaurant. It's a sweet gesture, one Emma might be mad about under usual circumstances. She decides to let it go. As soon as they enter they are whisked away to a circular booth in the middle of the dining area, a good spot for many people to see them. Emma will hand it to Regina she certainly knows what she's doing.

"Are they always so awful to you?" Killian asks her as soon as they're seated.

"Who?" Emma asks confused.

"Paparazzi," he says.

"Were they being awful?" she asks and he nods, "In all honestly I don't listen to what those vultures have to say anymore."

"Then you're better at blocking them out then I am," he sighs. The waiter comes over and takes their drink orders.

"It's been out of necessity."

"That's unfortunate. How was your day?" he asks her. Her brow furrows and she looks at him like he's insane.

"We don't have to do this," she states. Now it's his turn to be confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, love," he says.

"We don't have to do this whole how was your day thing. This isn't you _know_ ," she alludes to the last part because a waiter comes by with their drinks. Once he leaves Killian answers her.

"Darling, this will be easier for you if it looks like we're having a nice, engaging date," her jaw clenches at this and that's when it hits him, "Love, when was the last time you were on a date?" he asks.

"It's been a while," she says bitterly, before sipping her whisky.

"Ah well that is the problem. Usually pleasant conversation is exchanged on a date. Circumstances are different between us, but us being friends and knowing each other will make this work. Now, how was your day?" he asks with a cocky smile. She sighs, the smug bastard. She knows he's right she just doesn't want him to be. Emma knows she needs to at least let him be closer to her. They have to appear as a happy couple, she needs to trust him, she needs to at least try.

"It was great actually. David and Mary Margaret are having a baby," she smiles, "how was yours?"

"Well congratulations to the happy parents. Not as good unfortunately. What we discussed about Will at my party, we told him that today. Needless today Will's a little upset," he tells her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but he's still talking to you?" she asks.

"Yes he is. It's better this way than if he found out later it would be a disaster. He'll get over it," he shrugs. Killian doesn't have the heart to tell her that Will thinks this endeavour is a terrible idea. Regina was right, Will just needs some time to come around to this.

"Good to hear," she raises her glass, "to friendships." He raises his glass and gently taps her glass.

"To friendships," he repeats and they drink. He can see her struggle to allow herself to open up to him. She has sky high walls, but what he said is true. If David and Regina truly want them to be a PDA couple she needs to be comfortable with him. If she wants this to work she needs to trust him. He can tell she's trying, but she needs to actually do it. If that requires a push from him then so be it. They both need this to work.

"Any word on who the next Bond is going to be?" he asks, hoping she'll be more likely to chat about work.

"Yeah they released his name today. Graham Humbert, have you heard of him?" she asks him. Killian laughs.

"Yeah, I know him. We have some mutual friends, but I haven't seen him in a couple years. He was always nice enough," he explains.

"Good to know. I have to audition to see if we have chemistry, but if it goes well, I guess it will be official," she informs him.

"Best of luck," he nods, "So I've been meaning to ask, are you and David related?" She chuckles.

"No, we get that a lot though. I've known him for so long and he may act like my brother, but no blood relation," she explains. He nods and the rest of the date goes much like this, simple small talk. She even agrees to share a desert with him at the end of the night. Slowly through the meal they have inched closer and closer towards each other.

"There's a camera on us, I've got an idea," Killian whispers and she just gives him a sly smile.

"What is it?"

"You've got chocolate on your face... let me get it for you," he says in a questioning tone and she nods. He respects her boundaries and she probably likes him more than she should. Whenever she tries to keep him at arms length he just pushes past it.

His finger drags across the corner of her lip, collecting all the chocolate on the tip of his finger. He proceeds to lick the chocolate off his finger and Emma would be lying if she didn't find it incredibly hot and a turn on.

"Christ, you really want to put on a show for them," she whispers.

"Swan, you gotta give them something to talk about," he whispers in her ear, "If you really want to put on show, you could kiss me," he teases her.

"Oh please you couldn't handle it," she scoffs.

"I'm starting to think you're the one who couldn't handle it," he says with emphasis on the last syllable. Oh she'll show him. Without thinking she grabs the lapels of his suit and pulls him towards her. They are a mess of teeth, tongue, and lips. They find their rhythm with one of his hands on her the exposed skin of her low back, the other one at the base of her neck. His lips are softer than she ever imagined and she would be lying if she hadn't imagined kissing him. Fuck he knows how to kiss. What feels like hours later, but in reality was only a few minutes later the kiss dissipates and they release each other. Killian's fingers linger over his lips.

"That was…" he mutters, looking to her with her pupils blown wide.

"For the camera," she says after clearing her throat. He can read her and knows that meant something. She's guarded and he's sure she has her reasons, but she can't act like that meant nothing. What it _actually_ meant is something else entirely. He'll wait, it's not like either one of them can go anywhere for a year.

"Aye, ready to go?" he asks her abruptly and she nods. Before she can say anything about the check he takes out a wad of cash and lies it on the table before standing. She follows them out and there are even more paparazzi. She curses under her breath, wishing for once they could just leave her the hell alone.

The valet brings the car around quickly before they venture out into the crowd of vultures. The ride back is silent. Emma definitely shouldn't have kissed him. She knew they had to kiss at some point, but like a peck or something. Not whatever the hell that was. She shouldn't have kissed him like that. Once they reach her front door, she finally turns to face him.

"Thanks for tonight, Jones," she says curtly.

"Of course, until the next date Regina arranges," he says and she chuckles. He takes her hand and brushes his lips against the back of her hand. She blushes knowing she probably should've stopped him, but she didn't have the heart to stop him. She definitely likes him too much. They bid each other goodnight and she heads inside. He knows that there is something there, something between them he'll be ready and willing whenever she is.

Once the door shuts she leans against it. He'll only wreck her if she lets him. She has to be more careful. No matter how much she wants to, she cannot kiss him like that again.

Emma looks down at her phone and David has called her 3 times and MM has been texting her nonstop. She frowns and calls him back. He answers on the first ring.

"David, I just got home. What could it possibly be?" she says, before he can.

"The pictures from the restaurant are all over social media and I'm sure tabloids will carry it in the morning. I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. We haven't talked about the PDA part of this really," David says concerned.

"I know, but I'm really okay with it. It was a spur of the moment thing, don't worry about it," she tells him.

"As long as you're okay with it," he says, "Remember that audition is tomorrow, so I'll be there to pick you up at nine."

"Sure thing I'll be ready," she confirms.

"Please for my sanity answer MMs texts, she might explode if you don't," he says weary.

"Only for your sanity," she jokes before they both hang up.

 **MM: Emma! You kissed him! Not that I blame you I mean look at him!** Time stamped at 8:15 pm.

 **MM: I need details you need to tell me about that kiss. The pictures make it look steamy. Was it?** Time stamped 8:20 pm.

 **MM: It's rude to hold out on your best friend…** Time stamped at 8:25 pm.

 **Emma: MM, I just got home and saw your messages. And a lady never kisses and tells ;)** Emma chuckles knowing that will drive her best friend crazy.

 **MM: That's just mean and you know it! Seriously come on.**

 **Emma: All I'll say is the pictures don't lie…** she sends off to MM before turning in for the night.

The thing is Emma really tries to sleep that night. The funny thing is even no matter how bad you want sleep sometimes it never comes. Around midnight she wanders towards the porch in the back of the house. The sound of the ocean waves rolling over the sand brings her some tranquility. She's not an idiot, she knows why she can't sleep. The audition and Killian Jones. Emma is usually pretty nervous before an audition, but that was always a good thing, it kept Emma on her toes. Add Killian into the mix and it was enough to keep her up. She doesn't quite know what to do with him, part of her want to pin him against a wall and have her way with him. Another part of her wants to run as far and as fast as possible because he's too good to be true. He's a threat to her carefully crafted walls. There's nothing she can do about that though because the contract has them together for a year.

Around one Emma manages to drag herself back to bed to hopefully get some much needed sleep.

-KEKE-

The audition the next morning goes way better than Emma's expectations. Graham is nice and professional, and even better they definitely have on screen chemistry.

"If it's up to me, I'd tell them to pick you," Graham tells her.

"Oh really?" she asks, surprised.

"Definitely, every other girl focused on just throwing herself on me and nothing else," he says awkwardly.

"Oh yeah beautiful women throwing themselves on you must've been a terrible burden for you," she jokes.

"You have no idea," he teases her. The director calls for them to do one last scene. Emma is a little unsure of it, but the director, Zelena is thrilled with it.

"Emma, Graham that was exactly what we're looking for. Emma, tell your agent we'll be sending over your contract in the morning," Zelena informs her before walking away.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Graham tells her.

"It appears so," she agrees.

"Listen, I'm having a little get together on Friday to celebrate all of this with some friends. You're more than welcome to join us," he says. Shit, is he hitting on her?

"I've got plans that night with my boyfriend, so I can't make it," she shrugs, hoping to let him down easy.

"You're with Killian Jones, right?" he asks, kindly. Huh maybe he wasn't hitting on her. I mean he knows she's "with" someone else.

"Yes," she smiles.

"We've met before, I'd like to catch up with him. Why don't you two swing by if you can?" he asks her.

"Sure, I'll see if we can," she agrees not wanting to seem rude. Also Regina and David will like the idea probably. It will give them more exposure as a couple. They exchange numbers and she promises to let him know if her and Killian can come by.

"I've got to go, but it was nice to meet you, Graham," she says.

"You too, Emma." He waves as she walks out the door. David is on the phone in the waiting room. He ends the call when he sees her.

"How'd it go?"

"Zelena said the contract would be sent over tomorrow morning," she smiles.

"Oh Ems, that's great! We should go out tonight and celebrate," David cheers as they head towards the door.

"We should. Call Regina when we get in the car," she whispers the last sentence. David frowns, but nods.

Once the car door shuts David calls Regina and puts the phone speaker.

"Regina speaking," the agent says curtly.

"It's David. Emma insisted on calling you," David explains. Emma rolls her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Miss Swan?" Regina questions sounding irritated with this entire phone call.

"Graham Humbert invited Killian and I to party on friday. I figured you two would want us to go," Emma explains.

"Good idea, Miss Swan. The exposure would be good for you two. Any objections?" Regina asks quickly.

"None," David confirms.

"Alright, I'll be in touch," Regina confirms before hanging up. David turns to Emma.

"He invited both of you?" David asks, suspicious.

"They know each other and he knew I'm dating him. He's just being friendly," she shrugs, hoping beyond hope that she's right about her new co-star.

"Look at you making friends," he nudges her.

"Oh shut up, dad," she jokes, nudging him back. Killian and her are going to a party what could go wrong? And the answer to that was just about everything.


	4. Chapter Four: The Beach

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! Hope you guys like this one as well.**

* * *

As it turns out Graham's party is in Malibu, so Killian and Emma are currently stuck in traffic. Emma hasn't said much since he picked her up, which isn't surprising.

"Congratulations," he says quickly hoping to break the silence.

"For what?" she asks.

"Your role in the Bond movie," he states.

"Oh thank you," she says with smile. A few more minutes of silence pass.

"Is it always going to be like this with you?" Jones asks. Frustrated by this whole awkward situation. The awkward silences, the unsaid things between them.

"Jones, what exactly do you want from me?" she snaps, her ferocity and fire teeming in her voice. She's trying to keep him at a distance, but he can't seem to let her do that.

He opens his mouth to reply and realizes that he doesn't have a good answer to that question at all. Because gods that kiss on their "date" woke him up. Like she brought him out of a trance. More than anything it made him realize that he could want something, want someone again.

All those feelings are true for him, but he has no idea how she feels about it. If that kiss even meant anything to her at all. He can't hold her to any unrealistic expectations of his. He shakes his head and says nothing.

They say nothing to each other in the car, but once they enter the party they both turn into a new couple falling in love. Killian thinks he may lose his mind with how many times she touches him. Every brush of his shoulder, every time she grasps his hand drives him a little more mad. The only this to hold his sanity at bay is when she lets him wrap an arm around her waist and draw her in closer.

When they finally reach Graham through the sea of people he greets Killian as an old friend.

"I meant to ask, but how do you two know each other?" Emma asks looking from Killian to Graham, who grimaces.

"Oh well I used to date Regina," Graham says and Killian nods.

"Oh, I had no idea," Emma says a little taken aback.

"I figured as much," his eyes dart across the room over Emma's shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry host duties continue, but I'll find you guys later." Graham says quickly before running off. Killian and her nod and mingle throughout the party and Emma runs into a producer trying to get people to fund their next project. Killian leaves them to talk business and truly he needs a minute to himself. He wanders outside onto the beach behind Graham's house. The crashing waves calming him down. What Killian doesn't realize is that a few minutes become thirty minutes. Emma manages to find him sitting in the sand near the water's edge. She sits down next to him.

"Swan, sorry I needed a minute," he says when her approach breaks his train of thought.

"It's been a little longer than that," she says lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry we can head back in if you want," he offers and she shakes her head.

"You're not the only one who needs a minute. In fact I know there is something bothering you and I'd rather you get it off your chest then have it hang over our heads," she says, searching his face for some indication of what all of this is about.

"The kiss in the restaurant, did it mean nothing to you? Was it only for the cameras? Because that wasn't just a kiss for me. I want to know what it meant to you," He asks her his eyes searching hers now. Her jaw drops because they haven't talked about that and she doesn't want to think of that kiss. If she does she'll want to kiss him again. And again. And again.

"No, it didn't mean nothing," she practically whispers her answer.

"Then what…" She doesn't give him time to say anything else. She brings her hand to his face and cups his cheek. She brings his lips towards hers. Their last kiss was passionate and desperate. This one is slow and sweet. It says all the things Emma hasn't quite put into words yet because well she was never any good with her own words. She likes him oh god she does. This isn't permanent or real, she can't tell him how much she loves the feel of his hands on her or how soft his lips are. She definitely can't tell him how much she likes being with him and talking to him. It all scares her so much she lashes out to keep him at bay, to keep him away from her. It doesn't seem to be working. Every time she sees him all she can think about is this. Kissing him, touching him, or holding him. Every time she pushes him away he comes right back.

She doesn't know what changes, she wants more of him and he certainly doesn't object. They shift so she's straddling his lap and his hands grip her ass pulling her close to him. When she feels his erection against she lets out a gasp, pulling away from him for the first time. They just stare at each other for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily. Her jade green eyes getting lost in his baby blues.

"It wasn't for the cameras," she says quietly. He nods and neither of them make to move from this position.

"Then how about we get to know each other," he suggests.

"Alright, but as I'm sure you know I'm not very good at any of this," she sighs.

"You don't have to be good, just try," he says with a broad grin. She nods as she slips off his lap finally. She sits next to him again and slips her hand into his.

"I don't even know where to start," she admitts.

"Simple when we're alone we ask each other questions. For example what do your parents think about this situation?" he asks her. She drass in a big breath.

"I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan. Never knew them either, they left me on the side of a highway in Maine. David and Mary Margaret are the closest thing I have to family," she tells him, taking a chance and trusting him, "What about yours?" His heart breaks for her. Wounds made when you're young tend to linger. He felt they were kindred spirits, but he wasn't sure until now.

"It's just my brother, Liam and I now. My mother died when I was young and a couple years later my father left in the middle of the night. From that moment on Liam took care of us," she gives his hand a little squeeze and he smiles, "he's on deployment in the middle of the ocean. We haven't spoken in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure what I could even say about all of this to him," he shakes his head. It strikes her that they aren't too different. Both somehow made it through this world without parents and ended up in the limelight.

"He wouldn't take it well?" she asks.

"No, he would launch into a speech about honor and morality. It might be best if he doesn't know the whole truth," he sighs. Liam usually calls once a week, but this latest mission he had to go dark. Liam's supposed to check in next week

"You'll do whatever you think is best," she encourages him.

"Thanks, Swan," he stands and offers her his hand, "Come on we should make one last appearance at this party then I'll take you home." She takes his hand and they walk back to the party hand in hand. Graham spots them right away and walks up to them.

"I was wondering where you two ran off to," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a stroll on the beach, mate," Killian quickly covers for them.

"I see, well I just wanted to say that I can't wait to work with you and it was great to see you again Jones," Graham nods.

"Thanks for inviting us. I'll see you next week," Emma smiles. Graham nods and the couple makes their way out. The ride home is quiet mostly because Emma fell asleep somewhere along the way.

However she wakes when they get closer to home and she has a guilty look in her face.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"No worries, love. I'm sure it's not a comment on our time together," he jests. She lightly smacks his arm.

"You know it's not," she tells him. When they arrive to her house there is a motorcycle in the drive that wasn't there before they left. She knows exactly who it belongs to. August, her foster brother. The only problem is he only shows up when something is wrong.

"Shit."

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asks, looking from her to the bike.

"What trouble has he gotten in to now?" She sighs.

"Swan," he says expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"The bike belongs to August, he's my foster brother I was with in a few of the group homes we've kept in touch but he usually comes around at holidays and when he's in trouble," she explains.

"Alright, do you need me to come in with you?" he asks her, eyebrow raised. She shakes her head.

"No, it's nothing I can't handle. Can I call you later though?" she asks.

"Of course, I'll be waiting," he says. She smiles and exits the car. He makes sure she gets inside safely before heading home.

Once the door is shut and locked Emma turns to find August lounging on her couch.

"I was wondering where you went tonight. Odd for you not to be home unless you're filming," August comments.

"What happened this time?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"I just need to lie low," she gives him a withering look, "I was at a casino and slept with this guy's daughter. Let's just say he's not pleased with me at this moment." Emma wanders into the kitchen and pours them both a drink.

"The guy owned the casino right?" she asks as she hands him the glass.

"Yes, now are you going to tell me where you went tonight?" he asks with smirk on his face, a smirk that might suggest he already knows something.

"I was on a date of sorts," she grumbles as she plops on the couch next to him.

"Would it be this Killian Jones the paps keep catching you with? What does of sorts mean exactly?"

"Yes it was him and we went to my new co-stars party. I just don't think it will work out with Jones," she shakes her head. They have chemistry that is undeniable. She doesn't know if he'll stick around, or if she can fully trust him, she's trying to.

"Stop pushing him away and it might actually work," he tells her.

"How did you-?" She asks shocked.

"We've known each other a long time, Emma. I know what it looks like when you are actually interested in someone," he snorts.

"I know, I'm trying with him. Don't make a big deal out of it. If you really want to lie low the guest room is yours and pull your bike in. I'm going to bed," she announces before getting off the couch. Once she's in her room with the door shut she pulls out her phone and calls Killian.

"Emma?"

"Hey," she says as she starts to take off her make-up.

"Sorry, love I didn't suspect you'd be calling so soon. I haven't even made it home yet," he says a little shocked.

"Yeah it wasn't a huge deal apparently he slept with the daughter of a guy who owns a casino. Very typical for him, he just needs to hide out for a few days," she explains.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't anything too scandalous," he chuckles.

"Me too. I've got an early morning, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," she whispers as she hangs up. God, August is right, as much as she hates to admit that. She's actually interested in him, why else would she want to call him and let him know how things turned out? All she knows is she's totally fucked when it comes to Killian.

-KEKE-

Much to Killian's relief Liam's calls him when his mission is complete and he finally has decent reception.

"I know you're a rock star and all, but I didn't expect you to have a movie star girlfriend when I came back," Liam teases him.

"I didn't know either, it's been all rather sudden," Killian explains.

"Hmm I see, how did you kids meet?" Liam teases, Killian simply rolls his eyes at his brother's tactics.

"Didn't you read all about it?" Killian mumbles.

"Enough of that, tell me about her," his brother prompts.

"I had a party and our mutual friend, Ruby, introduced us. We hit it off rather spectacularly and she spent the night," Killian says.

"You slept with her right after you met her?" Liam spits out, surprised.

"No, she had a lot to drink and I wasn't about to let her drive home. She slept in one of the guest rooms, alone. Anyway she's great, witty, beautiful, talented," he sighs.

"Gods, have you fallen for her so quickly, little brother?" Liam chuckles.

"Younger, and perhaps," Killian says. The story of how the met is a lie, but his feelings aren't. He doesn't want to lie to Liam, but he wouldn't understand any of this. Hell, Killian isn't sure he understands this at moments.

"Ah well be careful, but she sounds lovely. I'm glad you're getting back out there," Liam tells him.

"Thank you, brother. How was the mission?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Oh more of the same. You know I've got some leave coming up maybe I should come visit you and this woman who has captured your heart," he suggests. This certainly grabs Killian's attention. They haven't discussed anything about families. He'll have to talk to Regina and Emma.

"Of course, you know you're always welcome," Killian tells him.

"Thank you brother. When I get a concrete date, I'll let you know," he says cheerily.

"Aye, I can't wait," Killian smiles. He misses his brother dearly. Liam joined the Navy to support them when Killian was younger. His brother was so supportive of his career, even gave him his first guitar when he was fifteen. Killian can never repay him for everything his brother has done for him. They start talking about things of little consequence and Killian wonders how Emma will react to all of this.

 **-KEKE-**

Liam calls just before the start of rehearsals later that week.

"Aye, that's fine. I'll be there to pick you up from the airport," Killian tells Liam when Robin walks in.

"Aren't you rich enough to send a ridiculously expensive car?" Liam teases him.

"I could, but I still value the personal touch you prick," Killian teases him.

"I guess you'll do," his brother sighs. Will arrives and the brothers exchange goodbyes.

"Liam's coming?" Robin asks and Killian nods, "That'll be nice. What about your events with Emma?"

"That would be the problem. He wants to meet her," Killian says, not looking at either one of his band mates.

"Why…. oh you idiot," Will scolds him.

"He's your brother why on earth haven't you told him?" Robin asks him.

"He was on a mission until a couple days ago, so I couldn't tell him and now," Killian shakes his head.

"You're worried about what he'll think?" Robin asks and Killian nods.

"He can't take it any worse than I did mate," Will shrugs, who over the past couple of days has become more at ease with the situation. Robin told him it was Emma's idea to tell him which seemed to win him over about the whole situation. Or at least made him like Emma a little bit.

"I guess so. I just don't want a lecture about morality from him. Anyway, I sent the new song to you two last night, what do you think?" Killian asks.

"It's great, but different," Robin says cautiously. Killian quirks his eyebrow at this.

"Bad different?" He asks looking from one bandmate to the next.

"No, it's good. What he meant to say is he thinks it's about Emma," Will says with a rather pointed look. Killian shouldn't be surprised they picked up on that, but he didn't think it would be so sudden.

"Um well yes it is about her," he mumbles.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Killian. You're goin' to get hurt," Will says.

"I can look out for myself thank you very much. I know what I'm doing," Killian says sharply to Will, who just holds his hands up in surrender.

"We just don't want you getting hurt. Be careful, mate," Robin says before clapping him on the back. The rest of rehearsal goes without a hitch. They practice the new song over and over working out any kinks that pop up. At this rate the song will be more than ready for the concert next week. With a couple new songs he's still working on the new album will be finished.

Under the guise of logic and reason Killian calls Emma that night, she has to know about Liam, right? In reality he just wants to hear her voice and talk to her, but he can't say that's why he's calling her.

"Jones?" she answers, surprised by his call.

"Swan, hope it's not a bad time," he says, unsure about really everything with her.

"No, it's fine. Everything alright? You sound a little nervous," she notices.

"Nothing too concerning, but it's about my brother," he sighs.

"Is he alright? I know you said he was on a mission or something, right?" she asks concerned, which makes his heart ache just a little bit. She's worried about him and his own.

"Aye he was, but he's alright. I talked to him and well he was surprised about us was an understatement," he tells her.

"Did you tell him about…" she trails off.

"Um no, I didn't seem like the thing to tell him over the phone. Still don't know if I should. Here's the thing, I um-" he takes a breath.

"Christ, Killian spit it out. You're making me nervous," she says with some edge in her voice.

"He's coming out in a few weeks, he wants to meet you. I don't want to ask that of you, but I just wanted to let you know," he rambles. She pauses, fuck. They never talked about families and things of that nature. She wants to help him, but meeting family feels significant or something she's not sure she can handle.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop, but it might be pretty sudden to meet family. If you need me to I can make up an engagement, so he doesn't think you're lying or I don't want to meet him or something," she rambles on, not wanting to cause too much trouble in his life. She has no parents or blood family who would want to know about him. Her only family made the deal about them.

"Yeah that might be best, but I'll just let you know," he says, still unsure of what to do.

"Alright, but can I say something?" she asks. He pauses, not sure what she has to say.

"Of course, Swan," he nods.

"Well he's your brother and I'm sure you'd want to know if he was doing something like this if the roles were reversed right? Just keep that in mind when you're deciding what to do," she sighs. It's one of the first useful pieces of advice he's gotten.

"Thank you," he says.

"Hey, what are fake girlfriends for?" she teases him and he laughs, "So we have that charity gala next week are you ready for the red carpet?" she asks him.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose," he sighs knowing it will be quite the event for the two of them.

"It's not my favorite thing either, but Regina said we could get ready at your place so I'll see you on Wednesday I guess," she says.

"Yes, you will," he confirms. With that the phone call ends and they both go to bed feeling a little better than when the day started.


	5. Chapter Five: The Concert

**This chapter was originally two separate chapters, but they were too short by themselves so now there is one giant chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon Emma arrives to Killian's house with Mary Margaret trailing not far behind her, both of them with several bags in hand. Emma knocks on the door and Killian opens it moments later.

"Swan, Mary Margaret, Welcome come on in," he says opening the door wide enough for them to pass through.

"Wow," MM lets out a low whistle, "you weren't kidding about the house." MM gives Emma a look and Killian laughs.

"I'm touched that you've been talking about me, Swan," he teases her. Emma rolls her eyes.

"I was talking about your house, but whatever. Where can Mary Margaret set up?" Emma asks.

"Follow me ladies," he says before making his way up the stairs. They follow him and he leads them to the guest room she stayed in last time.

"I'm sure this will give you enough space to spread out with various makeup products I know nothing about," he says standing in the doorway.

"Oh come now, Killian I've seen you on stage you certainly know what eyeliner is," MM calls him out and Killian's jaw drops and a blush crosses his cheeks. Emma cracks up laughing.

"Wow you've made him speechless, you'll have to teach me how to do that," Emma says once she's recovered. His jaw finally snaps shut and he collects himself.

"I'll let you get to it then," he nods before leaving. Emma lets MM do her thing really most of it involves her sitting as still as she can with occasionally looking up or down. Her hair get swept up into an intricate updo, which Emma just tries not to touch with fear of messing it up no matter how much hair spray is in it.

"You're fidgeting, what on earth could you be nervous about? It's a charity gala," MM scolds her, in true motherly fashion.

"There's a red carpet," Emma sighs.

"I know you don't like them, but you'll be fine. I'm sure Regina has thoroughly prepared Killian for that. You two have nothing to worry about," she encourages her friend.

"I'm sure Regina has," she smiles slightly, "I still hate them." Mary Margaret frowns at this, looking at her friend.

"Oh my god you like him," she calls out as if she just figured out the answer to a question no one asked.

"What? Who?" Emma says, confused as to what's going on.

"Killian, you like him," MM says, looking at her friend in the mirror, stopping what she is doing for a moment.

"What? No I-" Emma starts and when she sees the look Mary Margaret is giving her she stops, "Maybe I like him, but I don't know him. Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"What changed?" Is all her closest friend asks, putting some finishing touches on her makeup.

"We kissed," Emma whispers. MM lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah the whole world saw that. I texted you that night and it didn't seem like a big deal," she shrugs, before she sprays Emma's face with setting spray.

"No, we kissed at Graham's party and it's different with him. He's different," Emma shakes her head.

"You know having something with him wouldn't be the worst thing ever," Mary Margaret tells her friend.

"You're the one who warned me against having feelings for him," Emma frowns.

"I know, but he has a bad boy reputation. I'm not proud of this, but I thought it was true. He seems like a good guy, I mean he blushed when I teased him about eyeliner. Bad boys out to break your heart don't blush. Follow your heart," she smiles before moving to the garment bag hanging in the closet.

"Where has that gotten me in the past?" Emma asks standing up from her chair that Killian was nice enough to bring in for them.

"That's only because they weren't good men. Now come on you need to get into this dress," MM gestures for her to come closer. Once the dress is zipped and her heels are on they head downstairs.

Regina and Killian are talking at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Their conversation stops when Killian catches sight of Emma.

"You don't need wit to make him speechless, just a good dress," Mary Margaret whispers so only Emma hears, a blush rises in her cheeks. They reach the bottom of the steps and Killian smiles.

"You certainly clean up well, love," he teases.

"You're not bad yourself, Jones," she smirks, glancing over him a tux, which he certainly fills out well. Regina and MM rush them out the door claiming they will be late. Once in the back seat of the town car they relax a little.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something," he starts and she gives him an apprehensive look, "Is Emma Swan a stage name?" she releases a sigh of relief at this. She thought he'd ask about past relationships or something.

"No, that's my legal name, although a lot of people think it isn't," she tells him easily.

"You don't meet a lot of Swans is the only reason I ask," he tries to explain.

"You don't meet a lot of Killians," she smirks.

"Fair enough, but did you choose Swan?" he asks.

"In way. One of my foster families when I was younger sent me back after they had their own kid. I kept their name to remember that family is who chooses you," she says not quite looking at him, not wanting to see if there is pity in his eyes. He places a hand on her knee and her eyes lock on his.

"Thank you for telling me that, love," he says sincerely, no trace of pity.

"As long as we are playing the question game, how did you get that scar on your hand?" she lashes out, knowing whatever happened can't be good. He grimaces confirming her suspicions. He looks down at the hand before looking back up at her.

"My late fiance and I were in a car accident, drunk driver plowed into us. She died on impact. Glass from the window went straight through my hand and a few other places. Had to go through a few hours of surgery to keep my most of the nerves in my hand, even after all of that they're still pretty damaged," he explains and she feels awful for bringing it up at all. She slips her hand into his and gazes into his blue eyes.

"Thanks are sharing that with me," she says, hoping he understands she does not pity him. That she understands his struggle. That her loved ones have left her too, in not quite the same way, but they left all the same . He simply nods and she gives his hand a squeeze. When they arrive to the venue they both look nervous and antsy. Before the door opens Killian looks to Emma.

"Ready, love?" he asks her. She squares her shoulders and looks to him.

"Yeah, it's showtime." The car door opens and there are flashing cameras everywhere. Killian exits the car first in order to help Emma out of the car. She takes his hand and they make their way down the red carpet. They pose separately for a few pictures, but for the most part they are pictured together, attached to each other's hip. At one point Killian's hand dips even lower than her hip, giving her ass a firm squeeze, which warrants a death glare from Emma.

"Just making sure you were still paying attention, love," he winks at her as his hand slides back up.

"You've got a lot of balls, Jones," she says through a smile.

"Oh come now, love I think you liked that more than you admit," he teases her. His comment takes her back because she did like it, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. A blush crosses over her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he smirks, just before kissing her on the cheek, "just making sure the cameras get what they need," he whispers in her ear. That causes shivers to run down her spine, god does she want him. He's teasing her and she can do the same to him. She sneaks her hand up his chest, resting her hand at the back of his neck, playing with the edge of hair. She bats her eyelashes at him before pulling him in for a quick kiss. She pulls back smiling.

"Oh I'm sure they do," she tells him. She intertwines her fingers with his, pulling him down the red carpet.

Once inside the event room Killian nudges and nods towards the dance floor. Where several couples are already dancing.

"What do you say, Swan?" he asks her, his hand placed on her lower back.

"No way, I told you I have two left feet. I have no clue how to do whatever it is they're doing," she tells him wide eyed.

"It's a waltz. I told you that you just need a partner who knows what he's doing. Come on, take a leap of faith," he smirks at her.

"Alright, one dance and I still might step on your toes," she warns him. He just chuckles as they walk forward. They start with a new song and he places a hand on her waist and takes one of her hands in his. He guides them through the dance.

"I feel ridiculous," she mutters.

"You're doing fine. Haven't stepped on my toes once, you're quite the natural," he tells her with a soft smile. She blushes.

"I'm sure you tell that to all the girls," she jokes, trying to deflect his compliment. Emma doesn't even notice when one song fades into the next and they keep dancing.

"I certainly don't, I haven't danced with anyone like this in years," he states.

"I still can't believe you know how to dance like this," she says shaking her head.

"I have many skills you haven't seen yet," he winks and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you do," she snorts. With another turn around the dance floor he dips her and presses a feather light kiss into her lips before bringing her back up, which he does with no difficulty. She's left a little breathless, she knows MM is right that she should take a leap of faith and follow her heart or whatever. There is no denying that there is something very real between them. The song ends and everyone is instructed to take their seats. Emma hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Hand in hand they make their way to their table. Dinner is delicious and they make polite conversation with their table mates.

Later the auction begins and Killian surprises her by bidding on a weekend in Sonoma and winning. Emma gives him a strange look, she didn't think he would bid on anything.

"The weekend is for two, Swan. What do you say?" he says with a quirk of his eyebrow. She decides to trust him.

"How soon can we go and how private is this place?" she asks him. Emma can see the surprise on his face now.

"I'm not sure on either of those questions, but I will find out," he tells her. She places a hand on his chest a presses a kiss into his lips. He holds tight onto her, not sure where all this is coming from, but not wanting it to go anywhere.

It's not long after that the couple leaves the party. When he's about to instruct the driver to Emma's house she shakes her head and her hands moves up his thigh.

"Unless you have any objections?" she asks and he shakes his head. He instructs the driver to his house and puts up the partition in the car before pulling Emma into his arms. He cradles her head and kisses her with every ounce of passion he has. She responds in kind, her hands travel into his hair and pull tight cause him to groan into her mouth. His hand travels down and his hand massages her nipple through her dress and now it's her turn to gasp. They pull away both their pupils blown wide.

"Not that I want this to end, but are you sure?" he asks her gazing into her jade green eyes. She smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Yes," then a kiss on his cheek, "I," then another on his other cheek, "am," she says with a final kiss on his lips. His lips don't leave hers until the car reaches Killian's house. Reluctantly they part and make their way out of the car. Once the front door shuts behind them they can't keep their hands off each other. They barely make it to Killian's bed before she has his pants off her hand dipping into his boxer briefs to grab his very prominent erection. With haste he shucks those to the floor and she slides down onto her knees to take him into her mouth. Killian throws his head back and lets out a moan.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he says through his teeth. Her head moves up and down his cock while her hands massage his balls, he might just come before he sink into her if she keeps that up. He pulls away and her mouth makes a delicious popping sound when she releases him.

"Too much?" she says with a wicked grin. He shakes his head and helps her up. His hand moves between her folds finding her clit and watches her gasp as his fingers move.

"It was delightful darling, but I didn't want to come in your mouth. At least not this time," he whispers in her ear. He moves her back against the bed until her calves hit the bed. They both don't waste any time in getting naked. It's his turn to kneel down and he presses kisses up the inside of her thighs causing her to squirm. He licks a strip up her slit and kissing her clit, sucking on it gently. Emma's hand clench the bed spread, her body writhing under his touch.

"Hmmm, love you taste divine," he tells her before continuing his work with his tongue. She's biting her lip and he stops. She looks down to him dazed and confused as to why he stopped.

"Don't do that, I want to hear every sound you make," he tells her before diving back in. His lips suck her clit and she screams out his name and that sound alone almost makes him come. He slips a couple fingers into her and begins moving he wants her to come all over his fingers before he makes her come over his cock.

She can feel her orgasm building, normally a man can't get her to come with just his mouth, but dear god does Killian know what to do with his tongue.

"Killian!" she moans and with one last flick of his tongue she comes over his fingers. He moves his fingers gently letting her ride out her high, pressing a final kiss into her thigh. He pulls his fingers out of her and sucks her essence off. My gods she tastes more divine than he could have ever imagined. Her eyes snap open when he plunges his cock into her. She wraps her legs around his waist. She pulls him down for a searing kiss, his lips leave hers to trail kisses down her neck and onto her breast.

"Killian," she breathes out.

"Yes, love?" he asks after his tongue makes it way over her nipple.

"Move." She growls her feet digging into his ass, bringing his closer.

"With pleasure," he says as he pulls back and snaps his hips forward causing the most delightful moan to fall from her mouth. He moves at an amazing pace, something Emma's not sure she'll ever get enough of. She nails rake down his back, leaving red angry lines. She's getting close to her second orgasm and she knows he can't be far behind her. He senses it too and his hand moves down to where they're joined and massages her clit causing her to scream out his name again. That action alone causes him to come with her falling over the edge behind him. He collapses on top of her, but not withdrawing from her. Their heavy pants fill the now quiet room. Once he regains his breathe he pulls out of her and she whimpers at the loss of him. He presses a quick kiss into her cheek. On shaky legs he then stands and goes into bathroom grabbing a couple of towels, wetting one of them. She's practically half asleep when he comes back out. Gently he cleans her up then dries her off. After doing the same for himself Killian tosses the towels to the side before climbing into bed pulling her close. He drifts asleep with Emma in his arms.

Emma wakes up the next morning hot and not quite remembering where she is. It takes a minute, but she realizes she's in bed with Killian Jones with him wrapped around her. His arm across her stomach and their legs intertwined. She then remembers everything from the night before. She knew they had chemistry, but she didn't expect the sex to be like that. Part of her still wants to run, but a larger part of her wants to stay, wants to know him.

"Love, it's far too early for whatever you're thinking so hard about," he mumbles and causes her to jump slightly because she had no idea he was awake. His eyes aren't even open.

"There is no way you could have known that you're not even awake," she states and his eyes finally open.

"I could feel it and I am now," he kisses her and she melts a little bit in his arms, "Do you have anywhere to be today?" he asks her. She shakes her head.

"Not until later, I promised David and MM I'd have dinner with them," she explains.

"No worries I have band practice later. How about I make you some breakfast?" he asks her and she smiles.

"I'd like that, but I'm definitely using your shower first," she states.

"Please feel free to use whatever is in the bathroom. I'll be waiting downstairs," he kisses her forehead before making his way down the steps. Emma gets out of the bed and takes out the million little bobby pins that were still somehow in her hair. She turns on the hot water all the way and removes whatever makeup is left on her face before stepping under the hot spray of water.

She won't deny she's still a little scared. The last time she let someone get close it destroyed her. This time feels different though, Killian's different. Killian's not _him._ What's she feels for Killian doesn't even come close to anything she's felt before.

She steps out of the shower and dries off and slips on his sweatpants and t-shirt she finds in his closet. It's not like she has anything else to wear besides her dress from last night. She makes her way downstairs and finds him humming while beating some eggs. When he spots her Killian stops with his mouth open slightly. Quickly he collects himself as she approaches him.

"I hope this is alright I just didn't feel like wearing a ballgown to breakfast," she jokes. He pulls her in for a searing kiss.

"It's more than fine. I was just thinking about how you should wear my clothes more often," he says once he let go of her. She sits on the counter while she watches him work. They end up having bacon, eggs and pancakes. Emma can't remember the last time she woke up with someone and had breakfast the next day. It was unexpectedly nice and this part didn't scare her one bit.

"Are you ready for the concert tomorrow?" she asks him as she helps him clean up. Something he protested, claiming she was a guest in his home. There wasn't much he could do to stop her when she just started clearing off the table and doing the dishes.

"Aye, I think so. We have a new song we're debuting, so we're a little nervous to play it for the first time," he tells her scratching his ear.

"I'm sure it's great. I can't wait to hear it," she encourages him.

"Thank you, love," he smiles. They finish cleaning up and Killian takes Emma home with promises to see her tomorrow.

* * *

Emma gets ready for the concert and is a little nervous. She tried to get Ruby or Mary Margaret to come with her, but they were both busy. She intends to knock Killian's socks off with her outfit. She pulls on leather pants and a tight fitting Black Sails shirt. She curls her hair and some simple makeup. Regina sent a car that is on time to take her to the venue early.

Once at the venue Emma sees some paparazzi lingering by the back entrance trying to catch a glimpse of someone entering or exiting. She takes a deep breath before making her way through them, as usual she blocks them out not listening to a word they have to say. Once at the VIP entrance she gives her name to the security guard who let's her through quickly.

Emma's lead back to the band's green room where the guys are messing around and Regina is on her laptop in the corner. Killian stops dead in his tracks when he sees Emma.

"Swan," he gulps and Will lets out a wolf whistle. Which earns him a sharp look from Killian, who walks up to Emma.

"Jones," she smirks at his reaction and looks at Will, "You must be Will, nice to meet you," she nods.

"Nice to meet you too. This one here never shuts up about you," Will says gesturing towards Killian, who blushes.

"No Mary Margaret or Ruby?" Killian asks her, ignoring Will altogether.

"No, both busy. Looks like you're stuck with just me tonight," she grins.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smirks. Killian leads them to the couch and she gets to witness each of their different pre-show rituals. Robin is sitting in the corner headphones in, going through the motions of playing the drums. Will plays video games and Killian paces back and forth mumbling to himself.

Just before the guys are set to go onstage Regina beckons Emma, who follows.

"Here's your pass and I only request you don't get too drunk you can't stand tonight. You'll be in the VIP section in front of the stage. Security will be with you in the crowd and will bring you back here afterwards," Regina explains. Emma takes the pass and hangs it around her neck. Before the show Emma gives Killian and quick kiss and some words of encouragement before security takes her out.

Sure enough Emma is front and center. Throughout the show Killian will smile down to her. She's never seen them live, but oh my god they're amazing, better than she ever imagined. She takes so many pictures and videos. She loves all their songs. They save their new song for the end and she's not surprised by that at all. She is surprised when Killian switches to an acoustic guitar for the song. Killian walks back to the microphone.

"Tonight we have a new song for you guys," the whole crowd roars with cheers, "I hope you guys like it, we've been working hard making sure it's ready for you," he says never taking his eyes off Emma.

"I don't think they're ready, what do you think, Robin?" Will messes with the crowd, who starts cheering wildly. Robin shakes his head.

"I can't hear them, do you think they want to hear it?" Robin teases. The crowds roars even louder this time and Killian nods.

"Alright I guess they're ready now," Killian jokes, "This song is called Since We're Alone," Killian smiles. The song starts off and it softer and a little slower than their other songs. Killian sings the first few lines.

 _"Like the rain on a sunny day_

 _There's a shadow behind your face_

 _Tell me what you're running from_

 _I don't know what made you so afraid,"_ he voices plays out through the speakers. That line catches her attention, his eyes piercing through her.

" _Don't you know you got the best of me?_ _  
_ _Yeah, you're everything I want,"_ Killian continues on. Her heart almost stops in her chest at this, it certainly takes her breath away.

 _"Anyone can see_

 _Anyone can see_

 _Your heartache, heartache,"_ Killian sings.

 _"Heartache, heartache,"_ Will echoes.

 _"You can talk to me_

 _It's more than skin deep_

 _But I'm trying, yeah,"_ Killian closes his eyes here. Fuck, is this song about her?

 _"Trying,"_ Will echoes again.

 _"Since we're alone_

 _Yeah, you can show me your heart_

 _If you put it all in my hand_

 _No, I swear_

 _No, I won't break it apart_

 _Yeah, since we're alone_

 _Show me all that you are_

 _And if you get lost in the light_

 _It's okay, I can see in the dark,"_ Killian sings with a confident smirk on his face. Will takes over the next part.

 _"All your thoughts running through your head_

 _The things you think better left unsaid_

 _Just wanna know where you came from_

 _Why would you wanna play someone else?_

 _I love you best when you're just yourself_

 _Yeah, you're everything I want."_ Not once does she take her eyes off of Killian. The chorus starts again and god, she's never felt anything like this in her life. She never felt this strongly about _him_ , never. She knows it's only been a short time, but she thinks she's falling for him and that terrifies her. No one has been this close to her in a long time.

 _"Since we're alone_

 _Yeah, you can show me your heart,"_ Killian takes over again.

 _"Show me your heart,"_ Will echoes _._

 _"If you put it all in my hand_

 _No, I swear_

 _No, I won't break it apart."_

 _"Break it apart, yeah,"_ Will echoes.

 _"Yeah, since we're alone_

 _Show me all that you are,"_ Killian croons.

 _"Show me all that you are,"_ Will matches.

 _"And if you get lost in the light_

 _It's okay, I can see in the dark,"_ Killian says while strumming away.

 _"I can see in the dark,"_ Will matches Killian again. Now there are tears pooling in her eyes. The tough bad boy Killian Jones wrote her a sappy love song and it warms her heart. She doesn't even have the words to tell him how much she loves it.

 _"Since we're alone, lone, lone_

 _Alone_

 _Show me your heart_

 _Since we're alone, lone, lone_

 _Yeah, we're alone now_

 _Show me your heart,"_ Killian finishes the song with a dramatic flourish. Emma has no words for what she's feeling. He gives her a concerned look and she just shakes her head, smiling. A grins spread across his face. The crowd loves the song and they are cheering so loud that night. The guys take a bow after that and the show's over. Security takes her backstage and she practically runs into the band. Once she realizes who it is, Emma grabs Killian by the shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. His arms wrap around her and hold tight. He deepens the kiss and just then Will clears his throat and they break apart, Emma blushing. They walk hand in hand back to the green room.

Regina is waiting for them smiling looking like she could burst from the seems.

"Everyone loves your new song! It will be released as a single when the rest of the album is ready," Regina says with a look to Killian, who just nods.

"On it boss," he mock salutes her.

"Also you have been nominated for several iHeartRadio awards. The nominees were just announced," Regina smiles. Her husband swoops in for a kiss. Killian scoops Emma in his arms and swings her in a circle. His happiness is so infectious she laughs at this. Will pours himself a drink. They all settle down after a few minutes celebration. After the surprise fades away a sinking feeling grows in Emma's stomach. She'll have to go and _he'll_ be there.

"So Miss Swan, the iHeartRadio awards will be held in about three weeks. I'm sure you'll be able to attend?" she asks, even though at this point they all know there's not much of a choice. In this moment she really wishes she had a choice. She wishes she could say _no_ or _unfortunately I'm busy that night_ , but that is impossible to say because of that damned contract. Emma's stomach drops and her heart rate spikes. _He_ will be there, he always is. Him and his stupidly good band. She pushes her panic down and clears her throat.

"Of course," she nods, feeling like she's going to throw up. Regina just smiles and turns to Robin, the two immediately get lost in conversation. Emma clenches Killian's hand without even thinking about it

"Love, are you alright?" he whispers, concerned. She let's go of his hand. Emma puts on a good face, but he knows when something is wrong with her. He may not know what it is, but something has upset her.

"I'm fine," she lies, he doesn't know about _that_ , "Your show was amazing. The guys were great. You were great. That new song..." She rambles on, distracting herself from the pit in her stomach.

"Thank you, Swan. The new song is just the beginning," he tells her. Killian knows she's not telling him the truth, but he won't push her. He'll let her tell him in her own time. He wants to tell her the new song is about her, but that's something she needs to figure out for herself.

That night he takes Emma home kissing her against her front door and she has half the mind to invite him inside, but she has an early morning. Rather reluctantly he leaves and she's sad to watch him go.

A couple of days later David and Emma swing by Killian's house to talk with him and Regina to discuss some details about their upcoming schedules. Killian and Emma sit back and let them work, that is until the awards show comes up.

"The iHeartRadio award show is that Sunday night," Regina says, shaking her head while looking at the calendar. David turns to Emma, with a concerned look on his face.

"Ems, are you sure about that?" he asks her. _It's just an award show, what would be concerning about it?_ Killian muses. _None of this makes sense. Emma's panicked reaction when Regina brought it up last week and now this._

"David, it's fine," she snaps sternly. Regina raises an eyebrow at this and looks to Killian who shrugs, not having a clue what's going on. He hasn't seen her since the concert she's been busy with meetings for the bond movie and he's been trying to finish up the last couple of songs for the album. He knows something is bothering her, but it never seemed like the right time to talk about it. Hell, they haven't even talked about what happened after the gala.

"I know, but-" David starts, but she interrupts him.

"We're not having this conversation again. I said I'd go, so I will," she snaps and stands up, "Excuse me, I need some air." With that she bolts out of the kitchen and out onto his patio. Killian gets up and follows Emma out. He finds Emma with her back towards the house, looking out at the view.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asks, getting straight to the point. She sighs and looks at him, eyes full of anger.

"My ex will be at the award show," she says through her teeth. She's mad, but there is something else there as well.

"Ah I see. I take it that things didn't end well with you two?" he asks.

"You would be correct. He's a vindictive bastard, he won't pass up on the opportunity to confront me," she shakes her head. Killian wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in.

"I'll be there, Robin will be there, and Will too. There will be plenty of people by your side and to keep him away from you. I dare him to say anything to my woman," he says which elicits an eye roll and a smack of his chest from her, "Ah, there's my Swan." She chuckles at this.

"Thank you. I haven't seen him since… well it's been awhile," she says.

"What are fake boyfriends for?" he jokes and she smiles again. My gods if he could keep that smile on her face all the time he would.

"We both know this isn't fake anymore," she tells him, stepping out of his arms.

"I know that, but I must admit it is rather fun to tease you, even if it only gets a smile out of you," he tells her.

"You need to stop saying things like that," she sighs.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" he asks tilting his head.

"Because it makes me like you more than I should," she admits before heading back inside, he gladly follows her. He'd follow her anywhere.

* * *

 **This song is my whole inspiration for this story. I heard it and knew it fit Captain Swan perfectly. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter Six: The Trip

Following three sharp knocks Emma opens the door to find none other than Killian standing on her porch. She smiles and opens the door wider.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him, gesturing for him to come in. He walks in and kisses her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Our schedules are about to be crazy between you filming and recording the new album. I figured that this weekend would be the only chance we would have to use that weekend in Sonoma that I bidded on. Pack your bags Swan, we're going to wine country," he smirks.

"What? I mean I have to call David, make sure I don't have any events," she says quickly.

"Already done, love. He said to have a good time, that you deserve it. Regina will have paparazzi take pictures of us leaving, but we will have a relatively private weekend," he tells her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for kiss. Once they pull apart she rests her forehead against his.

"You thought of everything huh?" she asks.

"Just about," he chuckles.

"When do we leave?" she asks releasing him.

"Now, I was serious get to packing Swan. The car is waiting," he teases her. She rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek before heading upstairs. Once she packs just about anything she'll think she'll need they head out to a private airport. Paparazzi catch them there and snap several pictures of them holding hands and one of Killian pressing a kiss into her cheek. A few of them asked the couple where they were going. To which Killian replied if they knew then it wouldn't be a private get away, Emma as always says nothing.

Once on the small, but luxurious private plane they can relax. Emma finds herself snuggled up in Killian's lap lazily exchanging kisses and lingering touches.

"Love," he mumbles after a particularly rousing kiss.

"Yes," she says, looking down on him her hair framing her face. He tucks a few strands behind her ear, so he can properly see her face. _My gods she is beautiful._ Killian muses.

"I'm content to kiss you all day, but Emma what are we before I jump to some conclusion?" he asks her. She stiffens a little bit in his grasp.

"I told you I'm not any good at relationships, but I'm yours if you'll have me," she tells him. He smiles and pulls her in for another kiss.

"Only if you'll have me, Swan," he says leaning his forehead against hers. It's her turn to kiss him, her legs straddling him. His hands on her low back pulling her close to him. He holds on tight and picks her up. At this she releases a small gasp and her eyes spring open.

"Where...?" she asks not quite finishing her thought.

"There is a bed on this plane," he says with a devilish grin and her eyes fill with lust.

"Lead the way," she whispers. He takes into a small bedroom in the back of the plane. Once the door shuts they break apart to undress quickly, knowing they don't have a lot of time. Emma lays back on the bed and brings Killian down with her. While sucking at the sensitive spot just behind her ear Killian's hand travels between her legs, quickly finding her clit. His movements are slow and lingering, teasing her and driving her mad. In retaliation Emma grasps his cock, pumping it slowly. His lips leave her neck and he rests his head against hers.

"You're not playing fair," he growls.

"Neither are you," she says with a smirk and a final pump. He hisses and she lets go. Killian kisses her cheek before fishing out a condom from his jeans. He quickly rolls it on before returning to Emma.

Emma pins him against the bed and hovers over him. He smirks and interlaces his hands with hers. He nods and she guides herself down onto his cock. Once she fully engulfs him they both let out a moan. She begins to move quickly knowing their time is limited. Killian hisses and mumbles her name knowing they have to be relatively quiet. One of his hands travels to her breasts holding it in his grasp. He rolls her nipple between his fingers and causes Emma bites her lip to stop from moaning out. In Emma's moment of hesitation Killian takes the opportunity to change positions. His hips snap forward and Emma can't hold back the moan this time, the sweet sounds of her moan fill the small bedroom.

Killian's pace picks up and Emma bites her lip again, it turns Killian on to no end and brings him closer to the brink seeing her spread out beneath him. His hand moves to her clit, rubbing it in fast tight circles making sure Emma falls over the edge with him. Their rhythm maintaining a steady pace Emma comes apart around him and a few quick thrusts later he finishes in the condom. Killian pulls out and Emma whimpers at the loss. He pulls off the condom and disposes of it. Killian comes back to bed and kisses Emma softly.

"You know that's not a bad way to start a vacation, if I knew this is how it was going to start I would've packed faster," Emma jokes and Killian chuckles.

"I'll keep that in mind, love," Killian kisses her cheek. They lie together for a few minutes before there is a knock at the door.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," the flight attendant says through the door. Emma buries her head in his chest.

"Do you think they'll mind if we don't leave?" she mutters.

"Yes I do unfortunately," he tells her. She groans but get up. They dress quickly and Emma adjusts her fingers through her hair in an effort to make it presentable. The flight attendant does make them sit down for the landing, much to Emma's annoyance. In the end she throws her hair up in a ponytail. For the landing Emma grabs Killian's hand and squeezes it tight. He raises an eyebrow questioning her move.

"Sorry," she eases her grip on his hand slightly, "I'm just not a fan of landings." She comments leaning her head back and trying to relax.

"It's alright. When the band flies Will cannot handle himself at all. He needs a drink or a sleeping pill in order to be manageable," he tells her in the hopes of distracting her.

"Seriously? Even after all this time?" she asks.

"He just not someone meant to fly. He likes solid ground," he says. Without Emma even noticing the plane landing. She looks out the window and looks shocked.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" he asks her and she shakes her head. True to Killian's word there are no photographers when they get off the plane. Emma releases the tension in her shoulders and feels like she can actually relax on this trip.

When they arrive at the winery the couple are escorted to a small villa overlooking the vineyard. Emma looks out over their view as Killian wraps an arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful," she sighs and Killian hums in agreement.

"I have a tour of the vineyard scheduled in thirty minutes which is followed by lunch or we can stay here if you want to rest," he offers.

"A tour sounds good. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some wine," she smiles before kissing him. Throughout the tour they walk hand in hand behind the chatty and easily excited staff member. Emma just rolls her eyes at the girl's insane giggling at what seems like every one of Killian's remarks. Each time Emma just smiles and grips Killian's hand a little tighter.

"Jealous much?" he whispers into her ear, his tone teasing and light. She blushes, but smirks.

"What can I say I'm only human," she teases back causing him to laugh.

After their tour the perky staff member gives them a tasting of some of the wines, which Killian insists on buy several bottle of each. From there the couple is lead to a private dinner.

"You know I really thought you were going to burn a hole through her head with your death glare, or you know cut off blood flow to my hand," he jokes.

"She was flirting with you and she was very obvious about it," Emma points out.

"She was, but I only have eyes for you, love," he reminds her. Her jaw drops and she then snaps it shut.

"Wow that was really cheesy, but pretty damn cute," she smiles before sipping her wine.

"I'm glad you think so," he says just as their food arrives. Throughout their meal Emma ponders on the fact that she knows sooner rather than later she needs to tell Killian about _him._ Emma's nervous because she figures if they are going to face _him_ soon Killian deserves to know what him and the guys are getting into. Telling Killian that won't be easy though, and he'll be one of the few people who know.

"Killian?" she says, unsure of how to start this exactly.

"Yes, love?" he turns to face her and sees the expression on her face.

"I-um I realized that I didn't tell you who we're looking to avoid at the awards show," she says diving right in and he shakes his head, "Neal Cassidy."

"As in Neal Cassidy of Lost Boys?" he asks, a little shocked.

"The very same. We dated before either of us got famous," she starts and he realizes she's about to tell him everything.

"Emma, you don't have to," he starts and she just gives him a look that silences him.

"Killian, I don't do anything I don't want to do. We were young and broke, so broke he turned to some less legal ways of making money. I wasn't a fan of it and I told him as much. I mean I was no angel when I was younger, but a story for another time. He said he would stop because he loved me and wanted both of us to hit it big. He left my place the next morning and didn't come back. I was heartbroken I couldn't believe he would do that to me, but after unanswered phone calls and texts I got the message," she stops a second before moving on.

"Two months later I found out I was pregnant. At the time I'm broke, working as a bail bonds person because I haven't landed a role yet and don't have anyone besides David and Mary Margaret. I decided I would give the baby up for adoption, I was losing faith I'd ever get a part. That I'd ever make any money to raise a kid, or even any money. I wanted to give the kid it's best chance. Guilt ate at me because Neal didn't know. Despite him hurting me, he deserved to know, it was his kid too. His old number was disconnected and Lost Boys first single was out, so I had David reach out to his manager. Nothing came of that and soon the agency wouldn't return our calls. We talked to a lawyer and he notified the agency's lawyer that if Neal didn't contact me then he would be giving up his parental rights. That finally seemed to catch his attention. He showed up to my place late at night and told me to get rid of the kid, that he wanted nothing to do with it. That nothing was getting in his way of being a rockstar. I slammed the door in face and he left. That was the last time I saw him. Six months later the kid was born and he went to a nice couple from San Diego," she finishes the story and a single tear trickles down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly. Killian reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. He gives it a light squeeze.

"Emma, I'm sorry that happened to you. And frankly it's going to take everything I have to not punch that fucker in the face," he says, his voice bubbling with anger.

"He's not worth it I assure you. If we're doing all this work for your image I'll not have you fuck it up by punching someone on the red carpet," she says sternly.

"Fine, I'll behave," he sighs dramatically and she rolls her eyes.

"You better," she says with a shake of her head. Hand in hand they walk through the vineyard slowly, occasionally stopping and making out. As the stars start appearing in the sky Emma gazes into Killian's eyes and she realizes that she has never been as happy as she is when she is on Killian's arms. Killian brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Killian asks her before pressing a kiss into her neck.

"You," she moans as he starts to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck. He stops and catches her gaze.

"What about me?" he asks.

"This is just the happiest I have been in a while and it's because of you," she tells him.

"I'm glad to hear that because I'm happy too," he smiles down at her. She wraps his arms around the back of his neck.

"Good, now take me to bed," she whispers with smirk. Suddenly he picks her up fireman style and she lets out a little squeal.

"As you wish, love," he chuckles.

"Jones!" she cries out.

"What you don't like the view, love? Because I must say this view of you is quite tantalizing," he says his voice husky. Emma swats his ass and that gets a chuckle out of Killian.

"Oh don't worry I like the view," she says shaking her head. Once they get close to the cottage Killian sets down Emma. The moment she regains her footing she pushes him against the cottage door, kissing him fiercely and breaking away quickly.

"Two can play at that game," she teases and Killian looks completely dazed in the best way possible. With a shake of his head he comes back to reality and lets them into the cottage.

Despite their heated exchange outside Killian brings Emma into his arms and kisses her softly. Her hands rest on his biceps, his hand slipping to her low back. They move backwards toward the bedroom slowly. Emma calves hit the bed first and they separate for the first time. She lies down on the bed and Killian stands between her legs, he hoovers over Emma his hands on either side of her head. His head dips and kisses her once again. She's never felt like this with anyone, not even Neal. He breaks away and takes off his shirt, she sits up and does the same. Slowly but surely they remove all their clothing and Killian slips on a condom. Emma pulls Killian onto the bed and looks into his eyes.

"Killian," she whispers.

"Yes, love?" he asks her, a curious look on his face.

"Make love to me?" she asks, not blinking just staring into his deep blue eyes. If he's shocked by her request he doesn't show it. Killian nods and kisses her deeply. His hand travels down and rubs her clit, causing her to moan into their kiss. He enters her slowly and when is fully inside of her Emma wraps her legs around him. His movements are slow, but purposeful. What he feels for her scares him because he never imagined he would feel like this for anyone besides Milah. Emma is amazing, strong and beautiful. He doesn't intend on letting her go anytime soon, but he can't tell her how he truly feels at least not yet. So for now he puts everything he can't say into action.

His hips snap forward once more and he hits _that_ spot once again making Emma see stars and getting her closer and closer to the edge. She release a moan and searches out his hand which he gladly gives her. She intertwines their fingers. She has never felt this vulnerable this open and it truly terrifies her. Given the chance he could break her heart, but he has shown that he isn't going anywhere. She told him everything tonight and he didn't even flinch. She trusts him. Emma pulls him down for a kiss.

"Faster," she pleads and he is oh so happy to fulfill her request. Killian picks up the pace all the while kissing her, both of them so close to their releases. With a few more thrusts of his hips, Killian fills the condom with his release and her walls clench around him. Emma's cries of ecstasy fill the small villa and Killian collapses on top of her. It takes a few moments for both of them to come down from their highs, but when they do Killian presses a kiss into her shoulder before getting up and disposing of his condom. Emma's half asleep when he comes back to bed, but once she feels him back in bed Emma curls up against him and he wraps an arm around her before they both drift off to sleep.

The scrill ringing of Killian's phone wakes both him and Emma the next morning. Still trying to wake up Killian blindly grabs his phone from the night stand. Emma grumbles and rolls over, annoyed at being awake already.

"This better be good," he hisses into the phone.

"Don't take that tone with me Jones," Regina snaps at him and he's awake now. If Regina's calling it cannot be good.

"Sorry," he grumbles, "What's going on?" Killian sits up in bed. Emma still trying to wake up.

"What the hell did you two do last night?" Regina asks.

"We had dinner at the vineyard, why?" Killian asks more confused.

"Someone saw and took pictures of you, they are all over the internet. I called hotel security and they will keep the paparazzi off their property. I just wanted to call to warn you," Regina tells him. Emma's fully awake now and giving him a puzzling look. Emma's phone rings frowning she answers it.

"Thanks Regina," he says before hanging up.

"David, what is it?" Emma asks.

"Have you heard about the pictures?" David asks her unsure.

"No, but I'm assuming that's why Regina just called Killian," she states.

"Yeah apparently someone saw you guys last night and put them on social media. Regina said she would take care of security. We have other problem though," David tells her. Emma sits on the edge of the bed her back to Killian.

"What kind of problems?" she asks worried.

"Neal commented on the pictures after some gossip site picked it up. Said that he wishes you the best," David says worry creeping into his voice, "I wanted to tell you and make sure you didn't read it somewhere."

"What the fuck is he doing commenting on photos of me? How did they even know to contact him, no one knew we dated," she says while standing from the bed beginning to pace in the small room.

"I don't know how they knew, but everyone knows now. I've gotten calls asking for comments and interviews, I've said no," David says expectantly, waiting for her reaction. Just when she thought she was happy and they were fine of course Neal had to pop back up to try and mess with her.

"Keep saying no, if you need a reason say that I keep my personal life private," Emma says her voice raising slightly.

"I know you're upset, but he's just trying to get at you, don't let him," David advises her. She takes a deep breath and turns away from Killian for the first time in this conversation she can feel his eyes on her.

"Alright, I'll try. Keep me updated," she mutters.

"Relax and don't worry about it," David tells her before they hang up. She collects herself before turning to face Killian, who looks concerned.

"Love, what's going on?" he asks as she crawls back into bed. He opens his arms and she curls into his chest. She looks up at him.

"Apparently someone called Neal for a comment on the pictures and he wishes me the best," she says a knot forming in her stomach.

"That's a good thing right or is something else bothering you?" he asks before kissing the top of her head.

"I just know him and I just feel like something is wrong, I don't know how to explain it," she tells him. She sits up, looking into his bright blue eyes. He places a hand on her cheek.

"I trust your judgement. Would you like some breakfast? I can order l room service," he says changing the subject.

"Actually that sounds great, I would love some pancakes. I'm going to shower real quick," she says, giving Killian a quick kiss on the cheek. Her shower gives her some time to herself to think and reflect on the events of the morning. Emma knows that David is right. She shouldn't let Neal get to her and ruin her trip with Killian. She steps out of the shower with a spring in step and a smile on her face.

Killian notices the change in Emma's behavior, but decides to not comment on it, but instead enjoy it. Emma climbs into his lap and they make out while waiting for room service to arrive.

"They have a horseback rides you can take through the vineyard, do you want to do that?" Killian asks Emma after breakfast. She grimaces at this.

"That sounds fun and romantic, but um," she starts fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I've never ridden a horse," she admits.

"Oh we're definitely going now. I'll teach you," he smiles giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then picks up the phone and makes arrangements for their day. Emma laughs at how excited Killian gets about teaching her. She just shakes her head.

"This could end terribly," she tells him as they walk out of the villa later in the morning.

"Oh come on, love. Have a little faith," he teases her.

"I'll try," she promises. Once at the stables Emma is surprised when the staff member only brings forward one horse. She looks toward him with a frown.

"Just one horse?" she asks him.

"Yes, you and I will be riding together. You've never ridden before and I want you to be comfortable. One day I'll get you on your own horse," he smiles. The staff member introduces them to the horse. Killian mounts the horse then helps Emma up. He makes sure she's in front of him on the horse, making sure she really gets the feel of riding a horse. He guides them along but makes sure she has a grip on the reins. He tells her about the more important aspects of getting the horse to go where you want to.

Killian takes them through the vineyard and onto a trail that leads to an overlook.

They look over the vineyard and beyond. Emma leans back against Killian's chest and hums softly. She turns to him as he looks down at her and ever so tenderly his lips brush against hers and she surges forward capturing his lips in hers. The horse shifts its weight and they break apart their attention is needed elsewhere.

Little does the happy couple know that hiding in the bushes and the trees lies several photographers capturing their every movement.

* * *

 **The semester is finally over and I can hopefully have more time to write! Hope y'all like the chapter!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Award Show

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long real life got in the way and then I went on vacation. After this though I'm on my way to update my CSSNS. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you like the update!**

* * *

The next morning Killian and Emma wake in each other's arms and once again Emma can't remember feeling this happy ever. It's truly terrifying to feel this and she can't help to wonder if Killian feels the same way about her.

While preparing to leave Sonoma pictures of Emma and Killian are everywhere, which is exactly what they wanted, but good god there was a horde of paparazzi waiting outside villa for them. All of them clambering to get a picture of the happy couple. Security had to be called so they could leave the villa safely.  
If they thought the hoard of paparazzi was bad in Sonoma it is nothing compared to what meets them back in L.A. A security team sweeps them away into a town car, which heads towards Killian's house.

"This can't be good," Emma mutters under her breath when she notices Regina and David's cars in Killian's driveway. Killian just takes her hand.

"I'm sure it's just a strategy session, love," Killian reassures her. She knows he's most likely right, but something about this doesn't sit right with her. When they walk in through the front door they hear the raised voices of both their managers. The couple finds them in the kitchen, Regina upset, but collected and David red faced.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian says raising his own voice in order to be heard. They stop immediately.

"No one ever mentioned you once dated Neal Cassidy of the Lost Boys," Regina says pointedly at Emma, who releases Killian's hand to cross her arms.

"Why the fuck does that matter?" Emma snaps back.

"Exactly the point I raised," David says.

"It looks like you have a type now," Regina tells the room. Emma rolls her eyes, but watches Killian for his reaction. Certainly he doesn't think that. She would never compare Killian and Neal. They're completely different people. He can't think that all this happened because she has happened to date a musician before him. Can he?

"Regina, lay off. No one important cares about that and it's simply not true," Killian says. A sense of flooding relief fills Emma at his words. She didn't think that she was only interested in him because of that, but it was nice to hear confirmation of this. Regina is about to fire back what is surely to be a witty response when Emma cuts her off.

"He's right. Neal wasn't discovered until after we broke up, so really he was nothing, but a wannabe rock star. He started this not me. I'm not adding fuel to this fire. I'll be polite and civil to any question they ask on the red carpet about him," Emma says with a sigh.

"That's good. Do _not_ take the bait no matter what they say. That's the slimy bastard's goal here. You raising above his games will only make the two of you look better," David concludes. Regina nods, but still looks mad as hell.

"Fine, you two rest up and get back to work. The award show is Sunday night. Be here by 3 o'clock to get ready," Regina tells Emma sharply. Regina leaves abruptly after that. David pulls Emma aside.

"Hey, you're really alright?" he asks worried about her.

"Yeah I am. I'm not just saying that. I mean I'm annoyed by him butting in, but I don't care what he thinks or what he has to say," she shrugs. David nods and tells her that he's taking her home. Emma nods telling David she'll be out in a minute. Killian pulls her into his arms. She reaches up and pulls him in for one last kiss. When they break apart their foreheads touching, breathing heavily. He has a worried look in his eyes, one thinking that she might run. She shakes her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. What I said to David I meant. I care about you, about us. Not him," she says her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He smiles slightly at this.

"Good, I quite like you being right here," he smirks and she does too.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Jones," she teases and his grip around her waist tightens.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Swan," he tells her causing a blush to spread over her cheeks. He kisses her forehead and she has to leave despite wanting to stay. They both have places they need to be early tomorrow morning anyway.

David is waiting for her out in the car, bags already loaded in the trunk.

"Good, I thought I was going to have drag you away from him," he snorts and she smacks his arm.

"Oh just shut up and drive," she orders him despite the blush over her cheeks. He just smiles and starts the car.

The week goes by quickly for both Emma and Killian. They both have long work days and barely have the time or energy to speak to each other. More than a few nights Emma falls asleep with her phone in her hand. So when Saturday night rolls around and Killian shows up at her doorstep she smiles because she's been thinking about him all day.

"Hey stranger," she says letting him into her home. He presses a kiss into her cheek as she shuts the door behind him.

"Hello, love. Hope you don't mind me dropping by I just had to see you," he says pulling her into his arms. She loves the feeling of being with him, but she can feel he's tense. Something feels off.

"Of course I don't mind," she says looking up to his face, "but is everything alright?" He sighs and she sees the distress in his face without a word she leads them to the couch.

"I can't help, but to feel anxious about tomorrow," he admits. She takes his hand in hers.

"About your performance or the award?" she asks.

"The award, Regina was going on and on about how it will really help us and that we need this for more recognition. It's a lot of pressure," he says.

"I think that no matter what happens tomorrow this new album will blow everyone out of the water. Including me," she tells him, "It would be great if you guys won tomorrow, but it's not everything."

"Thank you, love. I knew you'd know what to say," he tells her and she blushes slightly.

"It's only the truth," she mutters.

"It doesn't hurt to hear it though," he tells her. She smiles and snuggles into his side as she turns on the TV flipping through the channels. Once they settle on a movie it only takes about thirty minutes before Emma falls asleep against him. He lets her sleep for a few minutes before waking her.

"Emma, should I be offended you don't find my company more exciting," he teases her as she wakes. She simply chuckles at this.

"Of course not. I've had a long day and you make a very good pillow," she says.

"I know, merely teasing, love," he smirks, "I'll let you get some sleep." He gets up moving to leave. Emma grabs his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"You don't have to go you know," she tells him sheepishly, "You could stay." His breath catches and his eyebrow raises.

"If you want," she says, unsure. He doesn't say anything Killian just scoops Emma into his arms and stands.

"Killian! What on-" Emma squeals. Killian shuts her up with a kiss. Once they break he makes his way towards her bedroom, carrying her the whole time. When he finally sets her down on the bed she looks up at him feigning annoyance.

"You really had to carry me up here? You know I can walk right?" she asks propping herself up on her elbows. He smiles before brushing a kiss across her forehead.

"Yes I do, but I felt that it was necessary," he tells her. She just shakes her head and takes off her leggings before crawling into bed. Once settled she looks to Killian, who hasn't moved from his spot.

"Well are you joining me or not?" she asks him. He quickly takes off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. He slides under the covers pulling Emma close to him. He can't help, but marvel at how well they fit together at how natural it feels to be with her. Within a few short minutes Emma is already asleep. It takes him a bit longer, but within no time at all he joins her in slumber.

The next morning Mary Margaret lets herself into Emma's house with her very own key. Looking around and noticing that Emma isn't even up yet she sighs. Mary Margaret was really hoping she wouldn't have to drag Emma out of bed this morning. She calls out for Emma to get her ass up just as she opens the door to the bedroom. Not only does find Emma half asleep, but also finds Killian wide awake trying to rouse Emma.

"Five more minutes," Emma grumbles. Killian shakes her shoulder slightly then presses a kiss behind her ear when the shaking doesn't work.

"Love, Mary Margaret's here," he tells her. This causes Emma's eyes to spring open and find her friend at the foot of her bed with a smug look on her face.

"Morning, love birds," Mary Margaret smiles, "How about I go start some coffee and you hop in the shower. We've got work to do." Mary Margaret simply nods in Killian's direction before leaving.

"Well that's one way to wake you up," Killian smirks. Emma just rolls her eyes.

"I forgot she was coming over this early otherwise I would've set an alarm," she grumbles. He laughs and pulls her for a kiss. Her fingers find their way into his hair pulling him closer. His hand slides down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. When they pull apart he sighs and her head rests on his shoulder.

"As much as I'd love to continue this I think I should let you lady's get to it," he says moving out of the bed.

"You're probably right," she says as he puts yesterday's clothes back on. She sits up in bed and he makes his way over to her. She pulls Killian in for one final kiss.

"I'll see you later, love," he tells her once the break away. She nods and he leaves the room. Emma sighs, but pulls herself out of bed and into the shower.

On Killian's way out of the house he is stopped by Mary Margaret.

"Some coffee before you go?" she asks him.

"No, I'm good, but thank you," he tells her before moving to leave.

"Killian, wait," Mary Margaret calls out to him moving out of the kitchen and into the entryway. Killian looks at her expectantly, wondering what she could possibly say to him.

"There's just something else you need to know. I like you and I think you're good for Emma. She's happy and that's all I can ask for, as her family. However, she'll play down how much Neal affects her and he's going to try something. It's just who he is. Don't let her drawback from you because of him," Mary Margaret warns him.

"I'll do my best," he tells her. Mary Margaret then smiles and heads back into the kitchen. This new information makes Killian frown as he makes his way out of the house. Hearing this makes him wonder what kind of guy Neal Cassidy really was and why Neal would care about an ex-girlfriend he dated years ago?

After Emma steps out of the shower and dries off to find Mary Margaret sitting on her bed with a cup of coffee in hand with an entirely too smug look on her face.

"He stayed the night?" Mary Margaret asks, offering the cup of coffee to Emma, who rolls her eyes, but accepts the cup gladly.

"Yes, but you knew that," Emma points out.

"I did, but the look on your face is worth it though," Mary Margaret smiles, "Things must be going well."

"They are strangely enough, but wipe that smug look off your face it irritates me," Emma grumbles.

"That's exactly why I do it. Now, I've got some ideas for tonight," Mary Margaret says with a sly smile on her face before she launches into her plans for Emma's look tonight.

A few hours later after some much needed pampering and preparation Emma shows up at Killian's house just needing to put on her dress and finish her makeup. Killian greets them with a smile and a kiss for Emma, one she leans into happily. Will and Robin are there too they say hello to Emma, who introduces Mary Margaret to them. Regina comes in dressed to the nines and shoos away Emma and Mary Margaret ordering them to make sure Emma is ready in time.

Mary Margaret practically drags Emma away from Killian insisting that she can make out with him on the red carpet. Mary Margaret leads Emma into the spare bedroom they used for the last event. They get Emma into a short black dress with stiletto black boots that come all the way up past her knees. Mary Margaret does Emma's full face of makeup in record time. Her hair is then curled, but left down to cascade down her back. Mary Margaret smirks when she is done with Emma's hair.

"I think you out did yourself on this one," Emma jokes.

"He won't know what hit him," is the only comment her friend gives, "Now just avoid Neal and all will go well."

"Easier said than done I'm afraid," Emma says as they leave the spare bedroom. The guys and Regina are waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Killian's jaw drops when he sees her and Will releases a wolf whistle that earns him a smack on the arm from Killian.

"Emma, are you trying to kill him tonight?" Will asks her, teasing. Will is starting to become the brother she never wanted.

"Nope that would defeat the purpose of the outfit," she winks back in response. Mary Margaret hugs her goodbye and Killian immediately snakes his hand around Emma's waist pulling her close. The group is sheparded out by Regina, telling them if they don't get moving they'll be late with traffic. Killian and Emma hang back for a moment while everyone else piles into the car.

"Will's right, love. I think you want to see my demise," he teases her, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"I'll make sure you get through the night so you can fully enjoy this dress," she says with a sly smile before getting into the limo.

"I bloody well hope so," he says following her in.

* * *

The red carpet is the usual flurry of flashing lights and celebrities. Killian takes several pictures with the band then Robin and Regina spilt off to take pictures together. Then followed by Emma and Killian taking solo pictures together, leaving Will all by himself. Who takes it all instride claiming there needs to be at least on bachelor in the group.

Many of the photographers shout questions at Emma and Killian, which they choose to ignore. The band has an interview set up and then one with Emma and Killian. Those will be the only public statements coming from the group tonight.

Killian is absolutely driving her crazy though because his hands never leave her and he keeps giving her little teasing kisses. She places one hand on his chest and looks up at him. He smiles and looks down to her.

"Something the matter, love?" he says with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes, you don't play fair," she tells him.

"Your dress isn't fair. I hope you share some of my frustration," he whispers in her ear before they have to move down the carpet again.

"Oh I feel it," she mumbles so only he can hear. He chuckles at her response. Once they reach the end of the carpet the boys get pulled to the side for their interview. Regina catches Emma's attention.

"Since we have a moment can I talk to you about something?" Regina asks, even though it doesn't really sound like a question. Emma nods unsure.

"You two don't have a strong social media presence and you guys should step that up if you want more people talking about you," when Regina sees Emma's skeptical look she sighs, "Just think about it, talk to David?" The manager asks and Emma agrees to this. A few minutes later the band's interview is over and Emma and Killian are swept into an interview of their own. The first few questions are playful, but then a hard one comes along.

"Emma, do have anything to say to Neal? He recently let it slip you two dated many years ago," James, the interviewer asks with a dazzling fake smile. Killian's grip on her hip tightens slightly. Without so much as a beat passing Emma answers with a fake smile of her own.

"You know, James I actually don't have anything to say. I wish him the best, but that was years ago. However I'm not here to talk about old flames, I'm here tonight to support my boyfriend and his amazing band. They have a new song that will knock everyone out of the water," she says unfazed by the interviewer's tackless question. The same interviewer who looks a little thrown by her response.

"Is Black Sails performing this amazing new song tonight?" James asks moving on.

"Aye, James. We're excited for the fans to hear it," Killian says. Emma smiles brightly up at Killian.

"Well we can't wait to hear it! You two are just the cutest couple, but I bet you get that all the time," Jame prattles on.

"We do," Emma says effortlessly. The interview ends shortly after that. Regina pulls the couple to the side.

"Great redirection, Emma and what an idiot. That was the best question he could come up with," Regina shakes her head.

"Gina, you're going into manager mode again," Robin warns as they enter the arena. She rolls her eyes and takes her husband's hand.

"Dear, it's not a mode. It's simply who I am," she tells him and he simply kisses her hand as the group makes their way to their seats.

The show starts as soon as the lights go down and it's a fun night filled with performances. Thankfully the band's performance is before their award category so they can distract themselves. When they slip away Killian presses a kiss into Emma's hair before leaving.

They perform Since We're Alone beautifully. The crowd of fans in front of the stage cheers for them and shows their love for the song, for the band and it warms Emma's heart to see Killian successful and loved by his fans. Emma's very aware of the cameras that switch to her, to see her reaction. Without even trying she keeps a smile on her face the whole song. David would be proud of her.

When the band comes back to their seats Killian gives Emma a searing kiss that leaves her wanting more.

"Tease," she whispers and he smirks. Not long after the band's category is up and Killian holds tightly onto Emma's hand through the announcement of the nominees. When Black Sails name is called as the winner Killian stares at Emma in shock. She pulls him in for a kiss and practically pushes him out of their row so he can go on stage with Will and Robin.

Will and Robin make short speeches leaving Killian for last, who still may be in shock.

"Wow, I'm afraid I wasn't quite prepared for this, but thank you to our fans we wouldn't be here without all of you. Thank you to these idiots on stage with me," which earns him a shove from Will and a chuckle from Robin, "To our wonderful manager, Regina. And of course my lovely, Emma. Finally, to our fans we have more coming, you won't want to miss it," Killian says with a cheeky smile. They are led off the stage with their award in hand. Being backstage is a blur to Killian. He just wants to get back to Emma, especially when he spots the Lost Boys getting ready to go on stage. Neal gives them an glare, clearly upset that Black Sails won over them. When Killian reaches Emma finally he finds her at the bar.

"Didn't think I'd find you here, love," he tells Emma.

"Just water, right now. I didn't want to give the camera's any footage of me during Neal's song," she shrugs, "But please tell me how do you feel? You guys won, like I knew you would. I'm proud," she beams throwing her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm still in shock honestly, but it feels good," he tells her. She pulls him in for an earth shattering kiss.

"You're playing with fire, Emma," he says, his lust clear in his gaze.

"I think I can handle it, can you?" She captures her lip between her teeth just to make him crazy. Robin approaches them.

"Do you two think you can untangle for a minute? We're needed back in our seats," Robin says and Emma blushes.

"Yes, spoil sport on our way," Killian says. The couple heads back to their seat hand in hand. The show ends about half an hour later and the group is whisked away to a star studded after party. Champagne is shoved into all their hands as they walk through the door and shortly after Robin and Regina are on the dance floor. Will wanders off after a rather attractive blonde. Killian and Emma find a secluded corner to finish off their drinks before making their way to the dance floor. Killian's hands are getting dangerously close to coming underneath her dress.

"You're the one who's playing with fire now," she tells him a little breathless.

"You can still handle it?" he asks as his hand moves up just half an inch higher.

"I can, but do you really want all this people to see me fall apart in your arms?" she says her voice low and husky. This causes Killian to stop his movements. He brings his lips up to her hand, brushing across it.

"I don't, love. I'm rather selfish you see, I want you all to myself," he whispers in her ear.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else to have me," she tells him, desire filling her voice. The arrival of Robin and Regina ends their conversation as they sit on the loveseat across from Emma and Killian. Emma takes this moment to excuse herself to the restroom. Killian smiles after her.

When Emma slips out to the bathroom to rejoin the group of course none other than Neal is waiting for her. She stiffens, but looks at him dead on.

"Neal, what do you want?" she asks, disgust in her voice.

"It's been a long time, lost girl," he smirks. Damn him and that stupid nickname. She tries to walk away, but he just blocks her path. She glares at him.

"You're not answering my question, so let me through," she snaps.

"So I see you still like rock stars, not much has changed with you," he says with a cheeky smile.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she says balling up her fists.

"If that song was about you he should know you'll never give him your heart, you're not capable. Once a lost girl always a lost girl," he taunts her. Emma makes to walk away from him and his hand wraps around her arm. She looks down at his hand then his face.

"Take your hand off of me," she says through her teeth as his grip tightens around her arm. His grip is tight, but she won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that it bothers her.

"No one can love lost children like us, get used to people leaving Emma," he tells her.

"Why do you care so much about my love life? You left me," she snaps.

"Because by dating him you're making me look bad," he raises his voice.

"How? Before you butt your head in no one knew we dated," she hisses at him.

"I knew, my friends knew. By dating him you're elevating his music," he snaps.

"Oh my god. They won tonight and for once in your career you're worried you won't be on top anymore. Wow, this is low even for you. Now let me go," she snaps at him. He releases her arm from his grasp and she walks away from him as fast as she can. Emma can feel the rush of blood returning to her arm and a sense of relief. She scans the crowd for Killian. When she spots him he's looking for her as well. He seems to relax a little at the sight of her. Robin, Regina, and Will aren't far behind him. He walks up to her and frowns.

"Emma, what happened to your arm?" he asks concerned. Emma looks down and sees angry red marks that Neal left. Her hand goes to cover them up, not wanting anyone to see them at all.

"Neal, he cornered me when I came out of the bathroom. It's fine, I'm fine," she says with a shake of her head.

"No, it's not. He hurt you and that's certainly not okay," Robin says, searching the crowd for the bastard, which Killian and Will are already doing.

"Emma, you could show everyone how terrible he is. His career would be over," Regina says.

"I doubt that Neal's father is powerful. Let him be scared. I don't want to waste my energy on him," she tells the group. Regina just nods accepting her answer.

"He's goin' to learn a thing or two on how to treat a lady," Will says. Killian is seething with anger.

"Please don't. He's not worth it," she tells him, shaking her head.

"Aye, love. I know," he says before kissing her forehead, "We can just head home." Killian is concerned about her, Emma seems shaken, but energized.

"Fuck no. You guys won tonight. We're not going anywhere. He's acting out because he's scared. Let him act out, but he's not ruining our night," Emma tells the band. Will starts clapping.

"I knew I liked her for a reason. Come on we need drinks," Will cheers before heading to the bar. Robin shakes his head, but is just behind him, pulling Regina with him. Killian pulls Emma aside for a long deep kiss, it borders on being too much for a public event. Emma pulls away and gazes up into his eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened with him?" he whispers, frowning his hand tracing over the red mark on her arm that is slowly fading. She stills his hand.

"Later, tonight I want to have a good time with you," she winks at him and he nods. Emma grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bar. They drink, laugh, and dance until the teasing that has been going on all night between Emma and Killian becomes too much. It only takes one word from Killian to get them out if the party.

"Mercy," he whispers in her ear on the dance floor. She smiles in victory.

"Then take me home, Jones," she tells him. He grabs her hand and they make their over to their friends saying goodnight. Once outside the party the find the town car Regina hired to take them home. In the back seat is where the real trouble begins. Without any eyes on them Emma and Killian simply cannot keep their hands off one another. Their lips are connected, his tongue exploring her mouth. His hand palms her breast through her dress. When her hand palms his rigid cock through his pants he growls at the contact. He pulls away from her.

"Emma, I will not take you in the back of this car," he tells her.

"Why the hell not?" she asks breathless and wanting. He kisses the tops of her breasts, then her neck, then her lips.

"Because I want to hear every sound you can make and the driver certainly doesn't get to hear that," he says, his voice husky. She likes this side of him, the commanding and slightly possessive. It turns her on to no end.

"You better hope we get back soon then, because I feel like I'm close already," she tells him.

"Can you spare me no mercy?" he whines. She simply kisses his cheek. They get back to Killian's in relatively good time, thank god. As soon as the front door shuts behind them Emma has Killian pressed against it her hand undoing his buckle and moving his pants down. She grips his cock and pumps up and down. Killian lets out the most delicious moan, Emma can't get enough of it, she wants more. She drops to her knees in the entryway and without warning takes him into her mouth, which earns her another moan. Hollowing out her cheeks and lightly squeezing his balls she begins to move her mouth up and down. He calls out her name when she massages his balls. He is close to losing it, to cumming down her beautiful throat. That's not what he wants not tonight. He stops her movements, delightful as they are. She releases his cock with a soft popping sound.

"I can feel how close you are, don't tell me you didn't like that," she smirks.

"I loved every minute in your heavenly mouth, but my wish tonight is to fuck you senseless in my bed. I'll cum down your throat another time," he winks at her. His hand finally slides under her dress, only to be met by her wet folds. His fingers dance around her clit before sinking one digit slowly inside her. She whimpers at his touch.

"No underwear?" he asks her, surprised.

"Earlier you said I had no mercy, but I could've told you _that_ hours ago," she smirks. He quickly withdraws his fingers from her and steps out of his pants, deciding if he doesn't have her now they both might combust on the spot. They make their way up the stairs and down the hallway only stopping a few times to make out against a wall.

When they finally make it to the bedroom Killians hands are frantically searching for the zipper and when he finds it he yanks it down with such a force it almost makes Emma lose her balance on her heels. As the dress falls to the floor Emma yanks open Killian's shirt causing all the buttons to scatter across the room. She makes quick work of her bra, flinging it somewhere unseen.

He's standing there cock erect taking in every curve of her body. She moves to begin taking off the her boots when he stops her. She raises an eyebrow at this.

"Leave them on," he tells her, voice husky.

"Really?" she asks surprised and when he only nods she simply smiles. When they fall into bed together they are a tangle of arms and legs and when he slides into her they both release a moan of satisfaction finally getting the relief they have been searching for all night. When Killian begins to move at a breakneck pace and Emma wraps her boot clad legs around him, her heels digging into his ass. Both are so on edge from the constant teasing of the night that it does not the long for either of them to find their releases. Once they do the fall into a heap of tangle limbs on the bed neither one of them wanting to move.

After what could be a few minutes or an hour Killian gets up and graciously helps Emma out of her boots before they fall asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Fight

The next week was the beginning of the flurry that would be the couple's lives for the upcoming months. Killian and the band were working night and day to have the album recorded in time. They were also beginning to plan for their tour that would start a month after the release of the album. Emma had almost daily meetings at the studio, whether she was in the costume department or discussing her role with Zelena.

Emma and Killian weren't seeing a lot of each other and the media caught onto it, claiming the couple had spilt. When Killian had sent Emma the article she laughed and responded immediately.

 **Emma: Looks like it's official, we're done.**

 **Killian: It was good while it lasted ;)**

 **Emma: Do you think anyone believes these articles? They have no clue what goes on with our lives**

 **Killian: I hope they don't, but Regina thinks we should post something on social media…** Emma rolls her eyes. Of course Regina thinks that. Ever since the award show Regina has been on her ass about it. David thinks it's a good idea, but knows when to back off. Killian knows she's not wild about it.

 **Emma: Fine, we can post something tonight if necessary** she sends off.

 **Killian: As you wish, love.** She smiles before putting her phone away and focusing on the script in front of her. She's set to be on location for the film in ten days and she almost has all her lines memorized. She needs to work on this today because with the couple's impending separation they are determined to spend as much time as possible together. Emma is going over to Killian's later tonight for a quiet night in.

Emma knows that they are scrambling for any amount of time they have together and it never seems as though they never have enough time. Her being on location for a month won't even be the longest time they have apart. Killian and his band will be on tour for much longer than that. Emma doesn't know how she'll handle the separation. She doesn't want to think about it at all. She gets distracted from her script again and curses herself before actually going through her lines again.

Later that night when Emma arrives at Killian's house she finds him in the kitchen cooking them dinner. A couple pots are on the stove and as Emma walks closer she can feels the heat radiating from the oven. Killian still hasn't noticed her yet, he's completely lost in the task at hand. Emma clears her throat and his head whips around, a smiling when his eyes meet hers.

"Well, hello there, love. I didn't hear you come in." She walks over and surveys what exactly is in the pots. As she passes by him she brushes a kiss across his cheek. Before she gets too far from his grasp Killian wraps his arms around her waist. He presses a kiss into her temple.

"You can cook?" She asks pleasantly surprised. Emma relaxes in his arms and looks up at him.

"Yes, we're having lamb with asparagus and rice," he tells her. Emma places her hand on his chest.

"You've been holding out on me," she teases him and she can feel a low rumble of laughter move throughout his chest.

"I had no idea you were looking for a man who has skills in the kitchen," he smirks. Emma playfully swats his chest.

"I didn't mean that at all and you know it," she rolls her eyes.

"Hmm are you sure? Now, I'm thinking you're after me for my cooking abilities," he says while tightening his grip around her waist.

"If I was I'm not doing a very good job because it's been a couple months and you're only cooking for me now," she raises her eyebrow, challenging him.

"Fair point. I guess you're off the hook for now." Killian releases her to to tend to the food. Emma just shakes her head. She pushes herself onto the counter, sitting there watching Killian at work.

"Should be ready in just a few more minutes," he tells her.

"Do you need any help? You probably don't want me to touch the food because it's more than likely to catch on fire. My abilities are more in the realm of getting drinks or setting a table," she suggests.

"Ah I see, so it's not that you want a man who cooks for you. It's that you need one," he says throwing a wink at her.

"Do you want help or not?" she says feigning annoyance.

"The table is set, but some drinks would be lovely if you could," he says kindly. Emma hops off the counter and glances through his selection of wine before choosing one. Once she does she shows him the label.

"Good choice," he nods. Emma works on opening the bottle of wine while Killian strains the asparagus and rice. He also pulls the lamb from the oven. Once everything is placed in serving dishes Emma helps him carry everything out to the table.

"It smells amazing," she tells him.

"Thank you, love." When both their plates are full of food Emma pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of her plate.

"What are you up to?" He asks before digging in.

"Regina wants a social media presence, so she'll get one. Instagram knows you can cook now," Emma smirks before taking a bite.

"Ah good to know, love," he says, noting he should probably comment on the picture. His train of thought cut short by the noise coming from Emma.

"This is seriously so good," she practically moan the last word, "As much as I don't want to make your ego even bigger..."

"But?" He smirks.

"This might be the best thing I've ever eaten," she tells him.

"Ah well thank you, love. It's a favorite of mine to make. I'm glad you like it," he blushes at her compliment. She smiles and their meal goes well with them talking about their perspective days. Once they finish eating Killian pulls out his phone opening instagram. He immediately sees Emma's picture with the caption of damn he can cook too with several heart eye emojis. A grins crosses his face and he looks up at her. She smirks at him before she takes another sip of her wine. He likes the picture and adds a comment of his own. A notification lights up her phone.

"Are you causing trouble?" she asks, unlocking her phone.

"Perhaps," he tells her. The comment on her picture reads you only want me for my cooking abilities with a winky face. She chuckles and responds in kind. Her comment reads you know that's not true.

"Hope that satisfies Regina," she mumbles.

"Unlikely, but she'll stop hounding us for a couple days at least," he tells her.

"I'll take it," she says. A silence falls over them and it's not uncomfortable, but the silence is full of all the unsaid things between them. Killian is the first to break it.

"We should talk about it," he states.

"We should," she sighs, not quite meeting his eye. He raises an eyebrow at this.

"Do you not want to?" he asks her, unsure about how she's feeling at this moment. All he knows her shoulder tense up.

"Not particularly, but that doesn't change anything," she states.

"We'll be apart for sometime after next week. I don't want anything left unsaid between us," he says reaching out for her hand. She laces her fingers with his.

"I've never been very good at the relationship thing and that was when I was in the same city as the person," she says, not quite looking at him once again.

"I'd like to think we're doing a pretty good job so far, but correct me if I'm wrong," she shakes her head, "then I think we just have to do the best we can. We'll both be busy and working hard. Thank god for technology so we can skype and visit each other."

"I know," she says quietly. He brings her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Then what is the problem?" he asks her. Damn him and his ability to read her.

"The problem is I want to be with you, not miles and miles apart from you," she confesses. Killian pulls on her hand.

"Come here," he insists. Emma stands and he pulls her to him. He guides her to sit in his lap. She's looking intently at him. He kisses her tenderly. He never wants this to end, this feeling of content is something he could spend the rest of his life feeling. She pulls away and he looks up into her gleaming green eyes.

"I want that too. The distance will be a challenge, but I think we can handle it, don't you?" he asks her. She nods and he captures her lips with his once again. Not bothering to clean up Killian scoops Emma up in his arms and carries her into his bedroom.

Later that night Killian finds his bed empty, frowning he gets up from bed and wonders out of his room. He finds her cleaning up in the kitchen. Emma standing there in one of his shirts her golden hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. My gods she's beautiful and she should definitely wear his shirts more often. Still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes he finally gets her attention.

"Love, what are you doing?" he asks her, spotting a clock on the wall reading that it's just past three in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugs, loading the dishwasher. He walks over to her and helps her finish up.

"You didn't have to clean up," he tells her.

"I was up and you cooked the least I could do is clean up," she tells him. He just nods.

"How often does this happen?" he asks her a hand trailing up and down her back. Emma looks to him sheepishly.

"Eh often enough. I've always had some trouble sleeping," she shrugs.

"You could've woken me," he tells her pressing a kiss into her temple.

"And have both of us sleep deprived? No, you need your sleep," she says her hands sweeping up his biceps.

"So do you. I can leave you down here to do whatever you like or would you like to come back to bed with me," he says, giving her a choice. Emma takes his hand in hers and leads him back to bed. When she drifts off to sleep she gets some of the best rest she's had in months.

The next day they both sleep through their alarms and are woken by a quite irate Will Scarlet.

"Oh for the love of god. Love birds, let's go!" Will yells throwing the door open. Emma groans and rolls over, hiding her face in a pillow.

"Scarlet!" Killian shouts back, "Out! I will be down in ten minutes."

"If you're not I'll be back," Will says pointing a finger at Killian. Emma rolls back over and flips off Will, who just laughs on his way out.

"It seems we slept a little late, love," Killian says kissing her neck.

"Mhmm we did," she smiles, "You better get downstairs and in the studio before Will sends Regina in here." The momentary fear that is in his eyes makes Emma laugh. He groans then buries his head into the crook of her neck. Killian reluctantly gets out of bed and hops in the shower quickly. He comes out a couple minutes later and dresses in record time. He sinks into the bed next to her and she smiles up at him.

"I know you've got places to be as well, but I'll see you at the album release party on Friday?" he asks her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she tells him. He gives her one last kiss as they hear Will stomp up the steps. Emma pushes him off the bed, telling him to get his ass to work.

The rest of their week flies by. Emma forgot she asked Mary Margaret and David to come with her to the album release party. When they show up at her doorstep ready to go Mary Margaret takes one look at her and shakes her head.

"Come on, I'll do your makeup," Mary Margaret pushes her upstairs, David trailing behind them.

"Did you forget we were coming?" David asks shocked as Mary Margaret pushes Emma into a chair.

"No, I napped after I got back from the studio today then I overslept and I'm not ready," Emma grumbles.

"Clearly," Mary Margaret scoffs, getting to work. David looks to Emma with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to be ready for all the on sight shooting? You leave for Paris next week," David says, checking in with her.

"David, I'm fine, I'm ready," she tells him. Emma wishing she could roll her eyes, but Mary Margaret is awfully close to stabbing her eye with the eyeliner. Fearing for her eye's safety she stays still. All week they have been doing all the stunts that require the green screen. It's been a long, hard week.

"As your brother and manager it's my job to check in on you," David scolds her.

"I know it is and I'm telling you. I'm fine. Are there any reporters at this party?" Emma asks David.

"Just photographers, no interviews for you tonight," David nods. Emma is grateful for it, she definitely doesn't have the energy for a fake smiling and fake answers. There are three, rather loud knocks at her door.

"I'll get it," David says as Mary Margaret works away furiously. A few minutes later David comes up with Killian, who looks a little frantic.

"Swan, you're not dead," Killian says sighing in relief. Emma tries to frown, but Mary Margaret fixes her with a serious look.

"Did you think I was?" Emma asks concern in her voice.

"You didn't answer your phone and you said you were doing that stunt with all the flips today," he says their eyes connecting in the mirror. Emma laughs and turns to Killian much to Mary Margaret's annoyance.

"Killian, I don't do the stunts I stand in for the first part then the stunt double jumps in and I come in again in the end. I wasn't in danger I promise," she reassures him. Killian's face turns bright red and he scratches his ear.

"Right well of course that would be dangerous. Of course you don't um do that," he says.

"It's sweet you thought I could do it though," she smiles before Mary Margaret grabs her face to finish up.

"You can be adorable later, I need to finish this so we're not late," she tells the couple.

"I came as well because Regina wanted us to arrive together," he tells her. Not longer after Emma is ready to go and they pile into one car to the venue. It's not a huge party, but big enough to have some press in front of it. They pose for some pictures and Killian's grip on her is tighter than usual. Usually during pictures his movements are light and carefree, even at times teasing. Tonight it's like he's worried if he let's go she'll blow away in the wind.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she whispers in between pictures. He shakes his head and in his eyes she can see he promises to tell her later. Emma simply gives his hand a small squeeze. Once inside Killian pulls Emma to the side.

"Killian," Emma implores, searching his eyes.

"I was just so worried all day when you didn't answer it felt like it was happening all over again. That I was losing someone I care for again," he says his voice shaking, care isn't quite the word he would like to use. He can't say love, though. Emma wasn't ready to hear that. Emma places a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer. I didn't mean to scare you so. You haven't lost me. I'm here, I'm here," she tells him, resting her head on his. He takes her in his arms for a moment and breathes her in. At times Emma forgets that she isn't the only one with baggage. Killian hides his so well she sometimes forgets. He's had people he loves leave like she has. She wishes that he had never been hurt because he doesn't deserve it, but she understands his pain. She understands it and holds him closer because there are no words to sooth his fears.

Regina clears her throat and they break apart. The manager leads him to the middle of the room with Robin and Will who all say a little piece about the album and truly kick off the party. Emma finds him again drinks in hand. David and Mary Margaret find them as well and the group has a fun time, despite when Regina has to take one of them to meet some important person or another.

Of course the band plays Since We're Alone, their single that has been doing ridiculously well over the last couple of weeks. Killian doesn't take his eyes off of Emma the entire song and dear god she may be falling in love with him. Her heart skips a beat at this thought. Being in this relationship was almost as easy as breathing. It shouldn't be this easy right? Emma just smiles and grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She knocks it back easily, wishing for something a little harsher, stronger. Last time she fell in love it was a disaster that almost ruined her. She pushes that thought away, knowing Killian would never hurt her like Neal had.

Regina pulls Killian into some conversation or another he desperately does not want to be in, but he just nods and smiles. Will is tangled up with a cute, petite brunette. Robin has found his way over to Emma.

"I doubt Killian's had time yet to tell you, but Regina's private investigator found him," Robin states casually. Emma's brow furrows.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Your son, Regina's private investigator found him," Robin says again as if this is good news. Emma's stomach drops and she wishes the ground would swallow her whole.

"Did they?" she all she can manage to get out. Both Robin and Regina know she has a son. Something she trusted to Killian with the utmost confidence. It is something she doesn't tell _anybody_. Who else did Killian tell? Does Will know too?

"Yeah, Regina has everything," Robin says cheerfully, not picking up on the fact that Emma is devastated by this news.

"Thanks, Robin," Emma nods before walking away. She feels like the walls of the room are closing in around her. She never trusts a soul besides David and Mary Margaret and look where that got her. How dare he tell someone else that? Why would he do that to her? Anger coursing through her veins. Emma trusted Killian and he wanted behind her back and told others? She scans the room and find Killian looking for her as well. When she reaches him his face falls.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asks her. Damn him and his stupid ability to read every damn emotion on her face right now.

"We're done," she snaps, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What?" Killian asks confused. He reaches out for her, but she moves out of his grasp.

"I'll fulfill this damned contract, but whatever else was happening between us is over," she says lowering her voice.

"Emma, can we please talk about this?" He asks completely blindsided by what she's saying. He doesn't know what she's talking about or why the hell she's so mad with him.

"No, frankly I've heard enough of what you have to say," she snaps turning away from him. He reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Just like that you decide that we're done. I don't get a say?" he asks, confused as what could've happened to make her look at him like that. A look so full of anger and hurt. She pulls her hand out of his grasp.

"Not after what you did," she says before slipping into the crowd. What the hell does she think he's done? Killian stands there in shock, not knowing why the love of his life is walking away from him.

Emma finds David and Mary Margaret near the front door.

"Can we leave?" she asks tears filling her eyes. David takes one look at his sister and nods. The couple leads her out of the party and it doesn't take long for them to get a ride home. Once in the car Mary Margaret turns to Emma, who has begun to cry.

"What happened?" she asks tenderly, only having seen Emma cry a couple of times. The presence of tears alarming the couple.

"Did you know Regina hired a private investigator to find my son," Emma asks David, who curses at this.

"No of course not," he tells her.

"Does Killian know about…" Mary Margaret asks trailing off and Emma nods.

"He does and then obviously you two know, but that's it. He must've told Regina. I don't understand," she says before the sobs rip through her body and cause her to stop talking. Mary Margaret just holds her. The couple makes sure that Emma comes home with them, both of them worried about her.

* * *

Once Killian comes to his senses he launches into action. He first seeks out the band and Regina. He finds her at the bar with Robin.

"Have you two seen Emma?" he asks. He needs to find her. He needs to know what the hell actually happened. More importantly he needs to know how to make it right between them. He doesn't even know what happened.

"I was talking to her a little bit ago, but I thought she went to find Gina," Robin shrugs. Regina scowls at her husband.

"Why was she coming to talk to me?" she asks, Killian looks between the two, waiting for answer.

"Well I was updating her on the situation with the private investigator," Robin tells them. Regina's face falls and Killian gets more confused.

"Private investigator?" Killian asks more confused than ever. Regina grabs both of them by the arm and drags them out of the party and into a hallway.

"You and I will be having a conversation later about what you are allowed to tell other people," Regina says sharply to her husband, "After the Neal blow up I hired a private investigator to find out more about Emma's past, so we wouldn't be blindsided again. He found she had a son." Regina is waiting for Killian to freak out.

"I knew she did. She told me that," he turns to Robin, "what exactly did you say to her?"

"Just that the private investigator found her son," Robin says realizing how badly he has complicate everything. Killian understands why she was so livid with him. Emma thought he had betrayed her.

"Fuck, I need to find her," he say before leaving the couple in the hallway. Killian will not lose her to something as stupid as a miscommunication. Killian searches through the crowd and can't find her anywhere. Giving up he realizes that she must've left and went home. Killian's not even sure how he gets to her place. He doesn't drive, but there's a very good chance he stole someone's uber. He runs out of the car and up to her door. He rings the doorbell and waits. Nothing happens, so then he knocks. He hears nothing from the other side of the door. No movement, not a movie filling the background with meaningless noise, just silence. Perhaps she's not home yet. Emma might've gone somewhere else before coming home. She'll have to come home at some point. Killian sits on the porch swing. With the seabreeze nearby, the late hour, and the gentle rocking of the swing Killian drifts off to sleep.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning David mutes the call and looks to Emma who is giving her brother a confused look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" David asks her, uncertainty in his voice.

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice. Zelena is moving up the filming date for Paris," Emma shrugs.

"It's technically voluntary. They can only hold you to the date in your contract," David tells her.

"I'll go. I don't want to be the reason we get behind on filming," she says shaking her head. Also, it will put the most distance between her and Killian, but she doesn't say that out loud. Although everyone in this room knows her well enough that she doesn't have to say it.

"Emma will be at the airfield by nine today," David confirms and Emma tunes out the rest of his conversation. Mary Margaret places a hand on Emma's shoulder, catching her attention.

"Do you have everything you need? Have you packed at all?" Her friend asks Emma.

"My passport and wallet are at home. I threw a few things into a suitcase," Emma tells her. David finally off the phone turns to them.

"We're short on time. Even if there isn't a lot of traffic it will be a surprise if you get to that airfield on time," David explains.

"Why don't I go and get your things then meet you there?" Mary Margaret offers. David nods.

"Okay, I'll start getting ready," Emma agrees. Mary Margaret kisses David on the cheek before running out the door.

Arriving at Emma's house Mary Margaret spots Killian on the porch swing and sighs. She knows that Emma is using work as an excuse to run from Killian. It's as plain as the nose on her face. Mary Margaret cannot believe Killian would do anything malicious towards Emma. For God's sake the man is asleep on her friend's porch waiting for Emma to come home. Bastards don't fall asleep waiting for you to come home. There is more to the story here, but Emma felt hurt and betrayed. All these emotions are blinding her to the fact that there is more going on here.

Once Mary Margaret shuts the car door Killian jolts awake. When he spots Mary Margaret his face falls. She walks up and pulls out her key.

"I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops on you," she tells him. Killian just shrugs.

"Looks like I still have some luck I guess," he mutters.

"Come in, can't have you scandalizing the neighbors anymore," she offers with a smile. Quietly he follows her inside.

"Where's Emma?" Killian finally asks.

"At my place with David," she tells him with a look that gives him the distinct impression he's not to go there looking for her.

"When will she be back?" he asks, itching to talk to her.

"Not for a long time, I'm afraid," Mary Margaret says sadly, moving into Emma's room. Killian follows her.

"What happened? Is she alright?" he asks concerned.

"Emma is fine. The director called and moved up their start date for the movie," she says as she grabs a few outfits she knows Emma likes and wears often. Mary Margaret then looks for the suitcase Emma began to put things in.

"What?" Killian says shocked, stopping in the middle of the room. Mary Margaret let's him process the information and finds the suitcase in the corner of Emma's closet.

"She's leaving for Paris today," she confirms.

"No, please. I need to talk to her. This whole mess is an misunderstanding. I didn't play any part in this," Killian tells her. Mary Margaret holds up a hand stopping him.

"Killian, I believe you, but she has to _want_ to talk to you. Right now she's not ready to hear you. She wants to believe the worst." Mary Margaret walks around the room collecting more of Emma's belongings.

"Why?" He asks her.

"You know why. If I could make her I would," she says kindly. The last things she grabs are Emma's passport and wallet. Killian realizes she about to leave.

"Please let me go with you," he pleads with her. Mary Margaret sighs.

"No," she says firmly, "I won't ambush her like that."

"Then can you please tell her to call me?" he asks.

"I can do that," she agrees. They both walk out of the house and Mary Margaret locks the door behind them. Killian stands on the porch not sure where to go as he watches Mary Margaret climb into the car and drive off.

Killian pulls his phone out and calls Emma. Not surprisingly it goes to voicemail.

"Emma, I know you're upset and angry, but we need to talk. I had no idea what Regina was doing. I absolutely never told her about _him._ I would've never done that to you. I certainly would've told her that a PI was out of the question. Bloody hell this whole thing is such a mess. Now, you're getting on a plane and I don't want to lose you. Please call me back." He runs his hands through his hair not knowing what else he can do at this point. Killian hopes he hasn't lost Emma.

* * *

Mary Margaret meets David and Emma at the airfield just in time. Before handing over her things Mary Margaret gives Emma a wary look.

"Honey, can you give us a minute," Mary Margaret asks David sweetly. Her husband frowns but nods, stepping away from them. Emma frowns at this.

"What is it?" Emma asks annoyed.

"Emma, you should talk to Killian," Mary Margaret advises her. Emma crosses her arms.

"Why? He doesn't deserve it," she says. Emma knew he called her and she simply doesn't want to talk to him. He hurt her. He betrayed her. He does not get to justify his actions to her.

"I think you know that there is more to the story here. That man loves you and he wouldn't hurt you. You should hear him out," Mary Margaret says getting upset with her. Killian can't love her this was never supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a business deal, but apparently it stopped being that a long time ago.

"You don't know that and why are you saying all this?" Emma says frustrated beyond belief.

"He was at your house waiting for you. He slept on your porch all night. He begged me to bring him here and he told me what happened. You need to hear it from him," Mary Margaret says handing over Emma's suitcase and passport.

"I-" Emma starts and Mary Margaret stops her.

"I'm not saying to do it now or even tomorrow. You have to be ready, but you need to listen to him. Now, you have to get on that plane and kick ass," Mary Margaret says before pulling Emma into a bone crushing hug. When she lets Emma go David comes over and hugs her as well. After that Emma holds her head high, walks up the steps, and onto the plane.

* * *

 **Don't hate me, gotta love that angst.**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Flight

Mary Margaret's words hang around in the back of Emma's mind for the entire plane ride. She only manages to get a few hours of sleep on the plane. Emma finally gives up and sits up. Graham is the only other person awake.

"Can't sleep?" Graham asks, passing her a bottle of water. Emma gladly accepts it, finding her mouth dry.

"No, but I can never sleep on planes," she shrugs, "why are you awake?"

"I hate flying," he admits and she chuckles at this.

"No way, you have to travel all the time! How do you do it if you hate it so much?" she wonders.

"I got used it because I had to, but I certainly don't like it," he tells her and she nods.

"Before you got here Zelena was talking about having a more intense filming schedule," Graham comments, breaking the silence.

"More? The schedule is already jam packed," she says an eyebrow raised. Graham and her share a knowing look.

"Have you ever worked with her before?" he asks her.

"No." She shakes her head.

"She's intense. Her movies do well and you'll get noticed by being in one of her movies, but she'll make you work for that attention," he warns her.

"Good to know," she says before sipping her water. They fall into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

Killian feels like his life has taken a nosedive without Emma, her radio silence is driving him stir crazy even though it's only been a couple days. When Regina tells them the band is set for the tonight show to do some promotion for the album he might just lose it because he doesn't know if he has it in him to fake a smile. One look from Regina tells him he doesn't have much of a choice. So Killian sucks it up and does the interview.

Once the band is there Killian has no idea why he ever doubted if he could do it. Killian, Robin, and Will are old pros at interviews. Regina's trained them well. They rarely get flustered by questions, except apparently when questions are about Emma Swan.

"Now, I'm told that Killian wrote the song you guys are performing tonight?" the host asks. They all nod.

"Yeah we all give input, but he's really the mastermind behind our songs," Robin says.

"I've heard this one is different from your other songs. That it's about being in love, a little slower. Killian, would that have anything to do with a certain blonde movie star?" the host asks again. Killian gets flustered and starts blushing.

"Look at that he's blushin', that's a pretty sure sign from him," Will teases him.

"I never say who songs are about, but recent events have definitely shaped this album. That's all I'm going to say," Killian says with a smirk.

"Oh alright, I'll take what you give me," the host jokes and the interview goes on. Later in the show they perform Since We're Alone and all Killian can think about is Emma Swan, about how much he misses her, about how much he wishes he could make things right between them.

Once they get back in the green room Robin and Will round on him.

"Jones, you never get flustered about questions," Robin says and Will hums in agreement.

"I wasn't ready for questions about Emma," he sighs.

"I told you he wasn't listenin' when Regina was talkin' to us before we went out there," Will snorts.

"Regina said they'd ask about Emma?" he asks his friends. They nod and just look at him like the idiot he is.

"Yes Jones, I did. However your blunder will be taken as you being a lovesick fool, so we're fine," Regina says as she enters the room. They leave not long after that and Killian can't help to think that he is a lovesick fool. Before they all part ways Robin and Will pull him aside.

"We know something is going on with you and Emma. I don't know what happened after the album release party, but we know it didn't end well," Robin starts.

"Don't deny it, you're in a piss poor mood at rehearsals the last few days," Will jumps in and Robin glares at him.

"Anyway we're not blind we know that to know shit hit the fan. Being apart certainly isn't helping the fact. Whatever is going on you'll work it out," Robin gives him a pep talk. Will claps him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Killian nods, not sure when his every emotion was played out on his face.

* * *

Graham wasn't joking around Zelena has them filming morning, noon, and night. Zelena pushes them to their limits and it frustrates Emma to no end. She's knows it's worth it, but it's certainly exhausting. None of this is helped by the fact that when The Black Sails go on The Tonight Show everyone has to tell her about it. David told Emma in case anyone asked her about it, but she wasn't expecting every single person she saw to ask her about it though. She was just trying to get through filming, she's tired and just wants to go back to bed. They're on a lunch break right now, so at least she's sitting down.

"You haven't seen the clip have you?" Graham asks with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you know?" she asks, shocked.

"Your reactions is a little fake. Don't worry I only know because we've been spending far too much time together," he chuckles and she shoves him, "It's believable to everyone else." Silently he hands her his phone with the video pulled up. She watches it and her stomach drops. Oh she guessed Since We're Alone was about her, but to have it confirmed by his blushing, stammering face was something else entirely. God, he cares for her so much and all she does is push him away. She gathers herself together and hands the phone back to Graham.

"Thanks, I'll see you when we start back up?" she asks and he nods with a knowing smile. She runs back to her dressing room and snatches her phone off the table. Her hands shaking she reads the unopened texts from him today

 **Killian: Good morning, beautiful.** Time stamped 7:02 am.

 **Killian: Have a good day on set, love. Hope you like today's flowers. I was told these lilies symbolize healing.** Time stamped 8:12 am.

He never smothers her. He gives her space all while showing her he's thinking of her, that despite this fight he is still there for her. He's sent flowers everyday this week because she's sure he doesn't know what else to do with her radio silence. The flowers were always beautiful and there everyday without fault. Emma grips her phone tighter and thinks about listening to that damned voicemail, but before she can there is knocking at her trailer door. She opens it to find Graham with a sorry look on his face.

"Zelena wants us to start early," he says and she sighs.

"Of course, I'll be out in one moment," she nods and Graham gives her an encouraging smile. The door shuts and she leans against it. She sucks in one last deep breath before leaving her phone behind and heading back out there.

Once they make it through the first week Emma finally gets a couple days off. Naturally being in Paris for the first time Emma goes sightseeing and throughout the city she sees couples in love, everywhere. It makes her think of Killian and how much she misses him. God she's so angry with him and feels hurt and betrayed, but above all that she misses him. She misses smiling at his corny text messages. She misses the goofy pictures he would send her. She misses hearing his voice each night before they went bed, whether it was in person or over the phone they would always talk. Mostly Emma just misses Killian. Sure he's been sending her flowers and a few text messages, but it's nothing like before.

With how much she misses him Emma can't understand why he would hurt her. It doesn't make any sense to her. Maybe Mary Margaret was right, maybe she should listen to him. All while standing beneath the Eiffel Tower seeing the other couples wrapped up in each other she pulls out her phone. She still hasn't listened to his voicemail. She should listen to it. Perhaps she should give him the benefit of the doubt, but he betrayed her. He told other people about her son. On top of that Emma would be fine never seeing Regina again either after she sent a PI after her son, no child needs that.

Emma's thumb hovers over the voicemail, but decides against it. She slips the phone in her back pocket. She's not ready, she won't be for a while. At least that's what she thinks, but later alone in her hotel room and a few glasses of wine later listening to that voicemail is that only thing she can think about. It is the only thing that seems like a good idea. She's used to hearing his voice before bed and this is the only way she'll hear it tonight. She deserves to know why he hurt her, right? Fuck it she mutters to herself before clicking on the voicemail.

" _Emma, I know you're upset and angry, but we need to talk. I had no idea what Regina was doing. I absolutely never told her about_ him _. I would've never done that to you. I certainly would've told her that a PI was out of the question. Bloody hell this whole thing is such a mess. Now, you're getting on a plane and I don't want to lose you. Please call me back."_ He sounds broken and upset. She lays back on her bed in shock, blinking a few times trying to process the information.

Did she jump to the wrong conclusion? Fuck, she should've trusted that he wouldn't have hurt her, not intentionally anyway. Since Neal she's has been so afraid of being hurt that she jumps to all the wrong conclusions and assumes the worst. She finally had a good thing and of course she fucked it up. He's probably incredibly pissed with her now. It's been eight days since he left the voicemail. She should call him though to let him know she knows it wasn't his fault. He deserves far better than her.

The phone rings, rings and rings, until it goes to voicemail. Of course he didn't answer. Killian doesn't want to hear from her. The beep sounds and she sucks in a big breath.

"I-um listened to your message finally and I'm sorry for assuming the worst. We should probably talk about this later or something," finally realizing why he didn't answer she gasps, "I forgot about this stupid time difference, so if you're busy promoting the album I'm sorry. Um call me," she mutters, wanting to end the call as soon as possible due to embarrassment. She hangs up and flings her phone across her plush bed. Deciding she's made enough poor, slightly drunk decisions she crawls under the covers, falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Emma groans rolling over wishing she hadn't had that last glass of wine last night. Her head is pounding and the loud knocks at her door aren't helping that. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Who the hell would be at her door this early in the morning? She's not filming today Zelena has Graham off doing god knows what today. She drags herself from bed when the steady thumping returns.

"Hold on," she calls out, realizing she stripped out of her clothes either before bed or throughout the night. Emma pulls on a robe and makes her way to her door. She opens it and finds none other than Killian Jones standing there exhausted with bags under his eyes. Her throat dries immediately and her drunken voicemail comes back to her.

"Killian," is all she manages to get out. He looks upset (with every right to be), but he softens at this.

"Emma, did you get my calls? I didn't know if you were here or not," he says sheepishly.

"No, I just woke up, but um come in," she says stepping back and letting him through. The door shuts softly behind them and she turns to him.

"You flew to Paris? What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?" she asks him, the reality of the situation hitting her finally.

"Emma. I called and you didn't answer. What I had to say couldn't wait because I never should have let you go. I should've tracked you down that night and explained everything to you. I had no clue what Regina was doing. Hell, Regina found out about him on her own. I haven't told a soul about your son. I need you to believe me," he pleads with her. Tears spring to her eyes. She can tell he isn't lying.

"I know you didn't do anything. That's why I called. I feel like an idiot for not hearing you out, for not trusting that you wouldn't hurt me." Killian steps forward and takes her in his arms. She clings to him so tightly, not realizing how much she needed him until this very moment. He holds her just as tight.

"Love, I don't blame you. You've been hurt by others, can you just promise if something like this happens again you'll wait for me to explain please? Because I don't know if I can handle losing you," he whispers into her hair. She pulls back and looks him in the eye.

"I promise to hear you out, always. What do you mean you couldn't handle losing me?" she asks him carefully. She places a hand on his chest and looks up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Emma, don't you know?" she shakes her head, "I'm hopelessly in love with you." It takes her breath away to hear this. Even after this mess of a situation he still wants her. More than that he's in love with her. Before she can think more of it, Emma pulls him to her. His lips finding hers, her hands clutching the lapels of his leather jacket. His hands wrap around her waist pulling her even closer to him causing her to gasp, which allows his tongue to slip through. God, she forgot how good it was to kiss him. She missed it and him. More than he will ever know. When they break apart he is out of breath and still clinging to her tightly.

"In case that didn't translate," she says stroking his cheek with her thumb, "I'm in love with you too." His gaze finds hers and his mouth is slightly open.

"You are?" he asks and she nods. Killian surges forward and captures her mouth with his. He never imagined when he confessed to her how he felt that she would respond in kind. Killian knew that Emma cared for him, but he had no clue how strong her feelings were. My gods he hasn't been this happy ever. Even with Milah it didn't feel like this, which he had carried some guilt around about. He realized that she wouldn't want him to be unhappy about moving on.

Having Emma back in his arms has never felt so right. He hated that he could do nothing other then watch her leave. Killian hated the days without hearing from her, the days of not hearing her voice. Most of all he hated that she had the thought that he would ever hurt her.

Emma pulls on his jacket leading them to the bed. They fall with a soft thump onto the bed, the plush blankets surrounding them. Emma hands slide underneath his jacket working it off. Killian slowly pulls on the tie to her robe then pushing it off of her. He finds she's naked underneath. The rest of his clothes come off hastily and in various directions. Killian's touch sends warm tingling sensations through Emma's body. Their movements are frantic, but my god when he slips his fingers inside her she calls out. She missed him and _this._

"Nothing can compare to how you feel love," he whispers in her ear causing her to call out his name. Killian knows Emma loves dirty talk and never misses a chance to whisper dirty things in her ear. His thumb circles her clit with his fingers moving in and out of her. Emma squirms on the bed beneath him.

"I need you," she whimpers, her hand moving to his cock, pumping it up and down slowly. Killian hisses at her contact.

"As you wish, my love," he says pressing a kiss into her soft lips. He withdraws his fingers making sure she can see him licking them clean.

"Do you know how divine you taste?" he asks her and she shakes her head, "My love, there is no better taste in this world." Emma shudders at his words. The damn bastard knows the effect his word have on her. He slides into her slowly causing both of them to moan. When Killian doesn't move at first Emma wriggle beneath him wrapping one leg then another around him. Emma kisses the spot beneath his ear.

"I need you to move," she whispers in his ear. He captures her lips with his and snaps his hips forward. Emma moans into his mouth. His pace is fast and brutal; both of them desperately needing that connection.

"Say it," Killian commands her and Emma knows exactly what he needs to hear.

"I love you," she calls out.

"Gods, I love you too," he groans. He's so close, but he wants her to fall with him. His fingers find her clit and rub it furiously. Emma cries out his name as her walls clench around him. With on final thrust he falls over that edge with her, spilling inside her. They hold onto each other before drifting to sleep.

Emma wakes before Killian does for once. She smiles, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. Emma slips out of bed as quietly as possible. After being on a plane for hours then coming here she lets him sleep. She takes a shower and orders up some room service. When the food comes up she moves her little feast on the balcony (saving some for Killian whenever he decides to wake up).

When Killian wakes he stretches out hoping to find some part of Emma to hold onto. He frowns when he feels the bed is cold he opens his eyes and sits up. He spots Emma sitting on the balcony and smiles. He pulls on his boxers and a t-shirt and joins her. Killian presses a kiss into her hair.

"You're up," she smiles at him and he nods.

"How long was I out for?" he asks.

"A little bit over an hour. I wasn't sure how much you slept on the plane, so I didn't want to wake you. If you're hungry please eat anything here," she says gesturing at all the food in front of them.

"Thank you, love," he says before filling up a plate for himself. They have a lovely breakfast together talking about nothing at all really. Her face falls and she looks out over the balcony.

"Emma, what is it?" he asks her.

"I hurt you and that's the last thing I wanted to do. Killian, I'm so sorry. I never should've left like that," she shakes her head. Killian reaches out and grabs her hand.

"We worked it out. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. This was a misunderstanding, we know better now. Please don't beat yourself up," he tells her before bringing her hand up to his lips.

"How long before you have to go?" she asks him, already dreading his departure.

"Tonight I'm afraid," he says his face falling slightly. She squeezes his hand.

"Then we will have to make the most of today," she smiles. They do just that. Emma takes him to as many of the sights as she can. The couple makes sure stop at the Eiffel tower. Catching a kiss and a picture underneath it. They stop for food along the way of course getting to try true french cuisine together. As the time nears for him to leave for the airport Emma isn't ready to leave him. She holds on tighter. When the cab arrives to take him she pulls him in for one last kiss. She puts everything she can't find the words for into the kiss. They break apart when the cab driver honks the horn. Killian passes him some money asking for just a moment.

"Emma, I'll just be a phone call away. You have four weeks here and then you'll be home again," he reassures her.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'll miss you any less," she shakes her head.

"And I you. I love you more than anything," he tells her. She smiles at this.

"I love you too." They kiss until he absolutely has to get in the cab. It's hard to let go of him, but she does. Emma stands on the curb watching him drive away until she can no longer see the cab anymore. Killian hates to leave her, but their work is both so important to them, so he knows that she needs to be here for now, just as he has to be in L.A. right now. Even though he knows this it certainly doesn't make it any easier to leave her.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Brother

**Hey all! I know it's been awhile since I posted an update, but my inspiration for this story has finally returned! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Killian hates the fact that he has to get on the plane, but he is cutting it close as it is and if he didn't make this plane Regina would surely kill him. The band has more promotion for the album and rehearsals for the tour to do, which he has to absolutely be there for. He hates leaving Emma. They worked it out and are in a better place now, but it doesn't mean he will miss her any less.

Killian sleeps for most of this flight because he has to head straight to Regina and Robin's house once he lands. When he gets there Robin answers the door and gives him an expectant look.

"Well?" Robin asks.

"Well what?" Killian asks, egging on his friend.

"You bloody well know what! You ran off after an interview to see Emma in Paris to win her back," Robin says raising his voice. Killian just laughs.

"My god Rob, you can't take teasing anymore huh?" Killian says as he walks in and Robin shuts the door behind him. His friend just glares at him waiting for an answer.

"We made up. It was a big misunderstanding in which we both apologized. Everything's good," Killian tells him and Robin pats him on the back.

"Good, I hope you're ready to work," Regina says entering the room, "You've got a tour to rehearse for."

"That we do. Robin, is Will here, yet?" Killian asks, ignoring Regina altogether. Robin shakes his head.

"Killian, you're going to have to talk to me someday," Regina says in a huff.

"Tell your wife that when she apologizes to Emma I'll speak to her again. Now, we have work to do, I'll be in the studio for whenever Scarlet decides to grace us with his presence," Killian calls out as he walks away from the married couple. Regina gives Robin an exacerbated look.

"Will you please talk to him?" Regina asks.

"I have and he's firm on this point," Robin shakes his head, before kissing his wife on the cheek and following Killian. Regina turns on her heel stomping back into her office before slamming her office door.

"Killian," Robin sighs when he catches up to him.

"Don't _Killian_ me. Look, I get she's your wife and you're trying to help, but she hurt the woman I love and almost wrecked our relationship. I'm asking for an apology, which you know isn't a crazy demand." Robin just blinks at Killian.

"Does Emma know?"

"Does she know what?" Killian asks as his temper fades and confusion takes its place.

"That you love her," Robin says calmly. A slight blush crosses Killian's cheeks.

"Aye, she does," he scratches his ear and Robin just smirks.

"Good for you mate." Not long after Will finally shows up, earning a fair amount of shit from Killian about his tardiness. Will starts to dish it back when Robin stops him.

"Don't be too hard on Killian the woman he loves is across the ocean," Robin teases Killian, who rolls his eyes.

"You're a nosey lot. I never should I have told this gossip anything," Killian grumbles, nodding towards Robin.

"Ah so you've admitted it then?" Will asks and Killian nods, "Good, it was getting hard to watch you try and cover up the fact you're in love with her."

"You knew?" Killian asks them.

"We all knew," Robin comments and Will just rolls his eyes. Killian just shakes his head in wonder before they set off to work. Through the next two weeks the band worked hard through rehearsals. The band had finally finished up all the promotion for the album. Killian woke early and went to bed late nearly every day. Between the time change and their hectic schedules Emma and Killian had little time to talk. It seemed as though the couple was caught in a game of phone tag. They had to stay in touch primarily through text, which Emma wasn't fond of because she missed the sound of his voice, but it was all they could seem to manage. Although Emma does get a rather exciting and seductive voicemail from Killian when she sends him some pictures of her new lingerie purchases. Emma makes sure to save that voicemail for later, much later when she's alone in her hotel room. With a reaction like that she learned to hate texting him just a little bit less.

Zelena is pushing Emma and Graham harder than ever. Emma however, doesn't mind because they are now ahead of schedule, almost a whole week ahead. If they finish earlier than expected Emma will get more time with Killian before the tour. Of course she hasn't mentioned this to him yet because Emma doesn't want to jinx it. Also a part of her wants to surprise her boyfriend. Emma just hopes it all works out in the end.

Killian gets a call from Liam later that week.

"I was waiting for you to tell me, but I guess I have to drag it out of you," Liam huffs in frustration.

"What are you on about?" Killian asks, confused.

"It was in the tabloids that you were in Paris two weeks ago. You couldn't pop over and visit your brother?"

"Liam, it wasn't a vacation I was there for less than twenty four hours. If I had stayed any longer Regina would've been after my head if I didn't make it back for all the promotion shit she booked for the band," Killian explains.

"It's cause I'm not a leggy blonde movie star isn't it?" Liam teases him. Killian just rolls his eyes. Of course the prat called just to be an ass.

"Only you would call to give me a hard time. Were you even mad?"

"No, I know you're busy. I just wanted to see how to react."

"Prat," Killian mumbles.

"That's what big brothers are for," Killian chuckles and they chat about Liam's upcoming trip.

"When does your flight land?"

"I believe around three next Wednesday."

"Alright, I'll be there to pick up your sorry ass."

"Good, see you then little brother," Liam teases him once again.

"Younger, but yeah see you then." Killian corrects him before they exchange their goodbyes. The brothers like to tease each other, but it's been a long time since they have seen each other and they are both looking forward to this trip. Killian is excited for his brother's trip, but he wishes that Liam could meet Emma. Unfortunately she'll still be in Paris. They'll have to make some time to visit Liam after the tour.

* * *

Despite his fame and popularity Killian always insists on picking his brother up from the airport. It seems ridiculous to pay someone to drive to LAX when he has a extremely nice car that he can drive himself. This frustrates Regina to no end. The day of his brother's arrival the band ends rehearsal early so Killian can make it out there on time.

The moment Liam spots Killian he can see something weighing on his little brother's shoulders. Liam immediately brings his brother in close, patting Killian's back. When they break apart Killian gives him an odd look. Liam shakes his head and slings his arm over Killian's shoulders. The brothers both know by this point someone has recognized Killian, so they quickly walk to the car. As soon as the car door shuts Liam turns on Killian.

"Now, do you care to tell me what's going on or do I have to drag it out of you?" Liam says, cutting to the chase.

"Am I that obvious?" Killian asks scratching his ear.

"Just to me, brother." Liam simply waits for Killian to tell him what is wrong with him. Killian starts the car and pulls out of the parking space. He doesn't begin telling his story until they've left the parking lot. Killian tells him everything about the set up, about how things progressed with Emma, how he fell for her hard, how she ran and he went after her. Killian tells him everything. Liam quietly listens to his brother the whole time. They are stuck in traffic on the freeway when Killian is done telling recent events. Silence fills the car for a few minutes before Liam speaks again.

"I knew something was going on with you, but I had no idea it was something like this. I was so wrapped up in work I thought you'd tell me if it was big. You were writing the album and normally when you do that you just lose yourself in the music, I thought it was that. I should've asked more questions. I should've been there for you," Liam shakes his head.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I should've been straight with you, I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't know how you'd feel about it." Killian's gaze unable to meet Liam's.

"Killian, all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. I might not have understood this publicity stuff, but I would have supported you. I only have two questions for you now. Do you love her?" Killian nods, "Does she love you?" Killian nods again, "That's all that matters to me."

"All right."

* * *

For most of the next week after rehearsals in the morning Killian takes Liam do something around L.A., which does include DisneyLand. Emma requests all the pictures she can get her hands on she only gets one selfie of the brothers much to her dismay, but Killian promise to take her when she gets back. Emma urges Killian to make use of her beach house, insisting that someone should use it while she's gone. Killian takes her up on the offer and she tells him where the spare key is hidden. Liam seems unsure of the trip the whole way over.

"Killian, are you sure she won't mind?" he asks nervously wringing his hands.

"Liam, untwist your swim trunks, it was her idea. Why are you being so odd about this?" Killian asks as they let themselves in to grab some towels and a beach umbrella. Liam just shrugs, but Killian keeps an eye on him. Liam is still fidgeting when they get settled on the beach.

"What the hell is your problem?" Killian asks him, barely raising his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your fidgeting too much, just spit it out."

"This trip it was more than just to see you. I mean it was mostly to see you, but I'm thinking of leaving the navy and I have an interview tomorrow with a private security firm," He says quickly as if that would somehow change what he was saying. Killian looks his brother dead on with a little shock in his expression.

"I will always support you in whatever you do, but why do you want to leave?" Killian asks.

"It's all the politics. The things people will do to get ahead, to get a promotion," Liam shakes his head, "I just can't do it anymore. I can't stand by and let it happen. There is no honor, nothing is straightforward."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea it was that bad, that you were struggling." Killian props himself up on his elbows, looking over to his brother.

"We all have our secrets," Liam says with an all to knowing look.

"Do you think private security is where you'll be happy?"

"That's what I'm here to find out. If so we'll be a lot closer. I'll have plenty of time to annoy you even more," Liam jokes, playfully shoving his brother. Killian rolls his eyes.

"I was going to day it'd be nice to have you around, but now I'm not so sure," Killian teases.

"Nah, you love me," Liam smirks. Killian nods, lying back to soak up the sun. The brothers enjoy the rest of their day on the private beach.

While Killian is at rehearsal the next day Liam has his interview. He comes to find out that he loves the company and the position they offer him. The money isn't bad either. He accepts the position and plans to give his notice the moment he returns home.

When Liam tells Killian, he insists that Liam stay with him when he moves here. They celebrate his new job by throwing a small party with Ruby, Robin, Regina, Will, and of course little Roland. They take advantage of the nice weather and barbeque on the patio at Killian's house.

"Ruby, what are you up to?" Killian glares playfully at his friend.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" She asks with a wolfish grin.

"You're far too quiet over there," he says before sipping his drink.

"Sounds like you're a little paranoid over there my friend," she teases, Killian just shakes his head.

"Are you ever goin' to bring Dorothy around because I'm startin' to thing you've made her up," Will asks her, changing the subject.

"She's very real and filming on location right now. Anyway you lot couldn't handle her yet," she smirks. Killian isn't wrong, she up to something, but Ruby knows Killian has no idea what or should she say who is coming for him right now.

Emma may be exhausted and tired, but she'll be damned if she doesn't get to surprise her boyfriend like she's been planning to for weeks now. She clued Ruby in on her surprise, so her friend could tell her what the band was up to tonight. Emma had Ruby make sure the door was unlocked, so Emma could easily slip in unnoticed. The car drops her off at the gate. Emma easily punches in her code, so it swings open to let her in.

As soon as she slips in the front door Emma can hear the laughter coming from the patio. She drops her bag and walks to the back door. Killian is standing with his back to her, next to a slightly taller man who she can only assume is Liam, who is manning the grill. Will and Robin see her and their jaws drop, she waves at them.

"Killian, your brother flies all the way here and you put him to work, I thought he was here to relax," Emma calls out across the patio. Killian's head snaps to her. Emma smiles and runs toward him and he does the same. Emma jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian holds onto her tightly. She buries her head into his neck. It feels right to be in his arms, there is nowhere else she'd rather be. When she pulls back he surges forward and kisses her intensely. When they break apart she smiles down at him.

"Did you miss me?" she chuckles and he just tightens his grip on her.

"You bloody well know I did," he tells her. Ruby coughs and they are reminded that they have an audience, luckily Roland is in the bathroom with Regina, so they haven't traumatized him yet. Emma and Killian disentangle themselves. Liam steps forward.

"You must be Emma, Killian never stops talking about you," Liam sticks his hand out and Emma shakes it, "I'm Liam it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," she smiles and their hands drop. Emma knew Liam was in town she was so focused on seeing Killian she forgot that she would actually have to meet Killian's only remaining family. Killian simply slips his arm around her waist, his comforting touch calming her nerves.

The group continues on with some small talk and Emma learns that Liam is moving here. She couldn't be happier for Killian, she knows it's been hard on him to be so far away from his brother. This will be good for him. Will and Killian get wrapped up in a rather passionate discussion about the tour they have coming up. Liam nods over to a spot away from the group and Emma follows his lead.

"Emma, you seem like a nice girl and good for my brother, but I've got to get this out," he staring her head on, puffing out his chest.

"Is this your protective brother speech?" She asks and he nods, "Well go on I know David gave one to Killian, so this only fair." Liam just chuckles and nods.

"I was there after Milah died and Emma it was bad. I mean I'd call to check in on him everyday bad. Now he's back to his normal self, but I know it still haunts him so please don't hurt him I don't think he could make it through losing you." Liam says quickly and quietly. Emma gives him a soft smile.

"I don't want to hurt him and I wouldn't make it through losing him either. I have no intention of going anywhere," she tells him.

"Good," he smiles. He raises his glass to hers and their glasses clink before they drink.

Ruby strolls up to interrupt the bands conversation.

"Killian, you just left poor Emma to be interrogated your brother?" She shakes her head in mock distaste. The group looks over to where Emma and Liam have moved to. Liam has a stern look on his face and Emma's face is blank at the moment.

"Emma's strong and she doesn't need me to fight her battles for her, but don't worry I will save her before Liam launches into a navy story," he smirks. Robin chuckles. Ruby just rolls her eyes. Killian joins them a moment later slipping his hand into hers. Emma smiles at his presence.

"Your brother here was just about to tell me a story from the navy." He chuckles knowing how hard she was trying to stay engaged in the conversation.

"Ah so I've rescued you just in time then," Killian teases and Liam looks shocked. Emma tries to protest but Liam speaks before she can.

"Oi my navy stories aren't that bad!" Killian just raises an eyebrow at this.

"Of course whatever you say brother," Killian just shakes his head. Regina finally returns to the patio, but without little Roland. She returns to Robin's side and he slips his arm around her waist.

"Roland was getting fussy, so I put him to bed in one of the guest rooms," Regina answers Robin's questioning looks. Regina's eyes finally land on Emma and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh Miss Swan you've returned. Hopefully you can talk Killian out of his childish notions of not talking to me," she says before crossing her arms. Emma gives Killian a questioning look. He just blushes under her gaze.

"I won't talk to her until she apologizes to you," Killian mumbles. Emma raises her eyebrows at this.

"Well that's a little ridiculous, but a nice sentiment. There is no need to apologize you were doing your job," Emma tells him.

"Good, now we cleared up that mess I think it's time for the two of us to have a talk," Regina tells her and Emma nods. Regina walks inside away from the rest of the group and Emma kisses Killian's cheek before following Regina inside. Emma has no clue what Regina wants to talk about away from everyone else. Once the door from the patio slides shut behind Emma, Regina turns on her heel to face Emma.

"Look, I know you're mad about the PI, but they found out something that I think you'll want to know," Regina says, calmly. Emma crosses her arms. She should try and put her son out of her mind, he doesn't need her snooping around his life. He has parents who are loving and take good care of him.

"What did they find?" Emma asks. She knows that she should leave him to live his life, but she needs to know what Regina knows. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Henry's adoptive parents just died in a car crash and they had no other living relatives that can take care of him. He's about to go into the foster system," Regina tells her.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Son

**Hi there, guys. Hope everyone has had a good week. This chapter is a little bit longer than usual just because you guys waited so patiently! Hope you like it. Also just a disclaimer I have no idea how the legal system works, so just bare with me for the next couple chapters and remember this is a work of fiction. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Henry's adoptive parents just died in a car crash and they had no other living relatives that can take care of him. He's about to go into the foster system," Regina tells her._

"What? Excuse me?" Emma asks, shocked. She blinks at Regina a few times, not really sure what is happening right now.

"Henry, he's going into the foster system," Regina says rather expectantly.

"Regina, you're looking at me like I can do something about it!" Emma raises her voice.

"You're his mo-" Regina starts and Emma stops her right there.

"No, I'm not. I gave up that right the moment his parents took him home," Emma snaps.

"That was true then, but now he has no one and is about to go into a system that is less than perfect," Regina snaps back. Emma throws her hands in the air.

"What can I even do?"

"I'm working with a family lawyer right now to see what can be done, but you could go meet him. I talked to the temporary foster home he's in and the foster mom there said you could visit if he's okay with it," Regina suggests and Emma's heart is hammering in her chest. She never thought she would be able to meet him. Emma had closed off that part of her heart years ago. She did it to protect herself. Now this boy, _her_ little boy needs her. It's overwhelming and her head is spinning. She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps at the contact. Killian is staring at her, concern in his gaze.

"Swan?" he asks her quietly. Now not only her head is spinning, but the room is spinning too. Emma grabs Killian's arm as her knees buckle beneath her, everything going black.

Panic raises through Killian as he takes Emma into his arms, not letting her fall to the ground.

"Regina, call a damn doctor and David too," Killian shouts over his shoulder. He carries Emma up to his room and lies her on his bed. He sits on the edge and kisses her head.

"Emma, my love," he whispers before pressing a kiss into her hand. After a few panic filled minutes (for Killian) Emma wakes up. She finds a concerned Killian sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma reaches up and touches his face.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she whispers. Emma tries to lift her head, but finds the room spins once again. Emma lies back down.

"Yeah I'm not sure that's entirely true, my love. Especially when you fainted and I had to carry you upstairs," Killian tells her, clutching to her hand. Regina knocks on the door, but stay in the doorway.

"I called Whale, he can be here in a few minutes. The foster mom called back, Henry agreed to meet you," she tells them, looking between the two of them.

"Oh okay that's good. You called a doctor?" Emma sighs, looking to Killian.

"Thanks, Regina," Killian says. Regina nods and leaves them be.

"Of course I called a doctor you collapsed in my arms! Of course I called a doctor," a tone of desperation in his voice. She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it softly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Emma squeezes her eyes shut.

"You scared me there for a second, Emma. What happened?" He asks her, his hand still gripping hers tightly. Her eyelids flutter open and sighs.

"I got overwhelmed. Regina told me Henry's adoptive parents died and she thinks I should go meet him," Emma says nervously.

"Do you want to meet him?" Killian asks her, unsure.

"Of course I do. I just never thought I would be able to... what if he doesn't like me?" she asks him tearing up. Killian embraces her.

"Oh he'll love you. He might have a lot of questions at first, but he'll love you," He says softly. One of her tears spills down onto his shoulder.

"Jones, away from my patient. I need to examine her," Doctor Whale says from the doorway. The doctor is tall and thin with blond hair. He's wearing a nice suit and carrying a black leather bag. Killian kisses Emma's forehead and releases her.

"Still an ass I see, Whale," Killian mumbles as he moves aside.

"You pulled me away from dinner with a stunning redhead, what did you expect?" Whale says playfully, "Now, are you going to leave or what?" Whale raises an eyebrow.

"I'm staying," Killian says harshly.

"He can stay. It's fine," Emma says and tries to give him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'm going to take your vitals and then I'll have a few questions for you alright?" She nods. After completing his physical exam Whale perches himself on the edge of the bed while Killian paces behind him.

"It's Emma, right?" She nods, "We'll get the awkward ones out of the way first, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Killian's head snaps up and he looks to her with wide eyes. Emma just shakes her head.

"A week ago," she states.

"Alright, not pregnant. Any underlying medical conditions?" She shakes her head and he moves on.

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" He asks her. Her shoulders slump at this question.

"What would you consider a full night's sleep?" she asks.

"Minimum eight hours," Whale answers quickly and Emma winces.

"Then it's been a couple of weeks," she admits. Whale sighs and she can feel Killian's glare without even looking at him.

"Then this all probably happened because of exhaustion and slight dehydration. Get some much needed rest and drink more water," Whale says as he gathers all his instruments back into his black bag, "Don't hesitate to call if anything else happens." He shakes Emma's hand and nods toward Killian before walking out.

"Emma," Killian starts.

"Killian," she says back.

"You need to take care of yourself," he says sitting back down on the bed.

"I know. We're just trying to finish filming and there were a lot of weird hours. I'll be fine," She says and tries to get up out of the bed. Killian places a hand on her shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The whole thing with Henry. I should drive down to San Diego. Regina says she's working on the legality of this. I should be there," she explains.

"What good are you going to be to Henry if you can't even take care of yourself?" Killian snaps and she winces at this.

"He's right you know," David calls from the doorway with a worried Mary Margaret at his side. Emma's gaze finds them. David comes into the room and hugs her tightly. Mary Margaret practically shoves David out of the way to hug her.

"Also I don't want anymore phone calls saying you've collapsed. I have a kid on the way I don't need to be worried about my other kid too," he jokes, but holds her tightly.

"Ah well what are friends for," she chuckles as David finally releases her. David finally spots Killian there and gives him a nod.

"Not funny, Emma. We were seriously worried," Mary Margaret scolds her.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Killian kisses her forehead, "I'll grab you some water as well."

"Thanks," she smiles. David and Mary Margaret wait for him to leave before saying anything.

"Emma, what the hell?" he asks her. Mary Margaret places her hands on her hips.

"I just went through this with Killian, now I have to do it with you guys too?" she says throwing her head back.

"He's right you have to take care of yourself. Regina told us about Henry… what do you want to do?" Mary Margaret asks her.

"I have no clue what I can do. I just know I don't want him in foster care. I don't want him to end up like me. I don't want him to be alone," she admits.

"Maybe we should work on you getting him then," David says cautiously.

"But…." she shakes her head.

"But what?"

"What if he doesn't want me or he hates me?" she asks the question that's been eating away at her.

"Oh Emma no. You'll be a great mom. He'll love you, I promise. Right now he's alone and with you he won't be. This will be hard, but I believe in you," David says and a tear streaks down Emma's cheek.

"Thanks David." Emma wipes away the tear.

"Anytime. Now are you going to tell me what the doctor said?" Mary Margaret pesters her. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Exhaustion and dehydration," Killian says as he walks back into the room handing Emma a glass of water.

"You're drinking all of that," Mary Margaret tells her. Emma just grumbles cursing all of them before taking a sip.

"You're not driving to San Diego tonight either," Killian says with a warning tone.

"Oh so you're in charge of me now?" Emma snaps.

"Of course not, but you're in no shape to drive and if you're going to insist on making dumb decisions then yes I am going to stop you," Killian points out and Emma just rolls her eyes and drinks some more water.

"Ems, you know he's right," David says with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, but I'm going first thing tomorrow."

"I expected nothing less from you. Look, I'll take you in the morning. Don't argue I don't want to worry about you on the road," David tells her and Emma nods. Mary Margaret hugs her tight then they say their goodbyes and the married couple leaves.

"Is everyone still downstairs?" Emma asks.

"Regina and obviously Liam are still here. Do you want to talk to Regina about Henry?" he asks and she nods. He kisses her head before going downstairs. A couple minutes later Killian reappears with Regina at his side.

"You're looking better Miss Swan," Regina says.

"Thank you. I don't want Henry in the system. I did that and I don't want that for him, I never did. That's why we arranged a private adoption. I want him with me. He shouldn't be alone out there. Do you think you and your family lawyer can help me do that?" she asks carefully, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We can try our best. Get some rest and we'll make a plan in the morning," Regina tells her.

"Thank you," Emma says and Regina nods before leaving. Killian stares at Emma in awe.

"Do you think I am crazy for trying to get him back?" Emma asks and Killian climbs into bed with her.

"No, not at all. He deserves to have a family, someone who cares for him. He deserves you," Killian says while bringing her into his arms. Emma buries her head into his chest and it doesn't take long for sleep to overcome her.

* * *

Despite all the sleep she got last night Emma falls asleep in the car too. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes sitting up in the passenger seat.

"Shit, are we there yet?" Emma asks David.

"No, about an hour out. You slept for a while there. Ems, why didn't you tell me things were so bad with Zelena?" David says flipping on the turn signal on before merging.

"Hell cause I barely noticed it was bad. I was either on set or in my hotel room asleep then back to set. I didn't have many days off or down time, which I didn't mind. I wanted to get back here, back to Killian," she shakes her head.

"I didn't realize things with him were so serious. I knew both of you had developed feelings, but I didn't think it was anything like this," he says, carefully.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma asks starting to get defensive.

"No, of course not. You're happy and that's all I want for you. It was just an observation," he shrugs. For the first time in a while she was happy and it was different for her. It was wonderful to spend the night in Killian's arms, to be with him when she woke up. It hurt to leave him this morning.

" _Emma, I'll take you down there you shouldn't do this alone," Killian tells her at breakfast. Regina scoffs._

" _You can't, you have rehearsal and with the tour around the corner you cannot miss any rehearsals," Regina said with a point look before her gaze returns to her phone._

" _Regina's right. Besides you should be spending time with Liam anyway. David called and he's offered to drive me there," she pulls him away from Regina, "I love how supportive you are, but I think this is just something I need to do on my own." Her eyes searching his for disappointment, she never finds it._

" _I understand completely. I just want you know I'm here," he whispers before pressing a kiss into her forehead._

" _I know you are. I love you," she whispers._

" _I love you too," he says with a smile on his face._ Emma didn't want to leave him this morning. She has to do this, but she just got back. Emma didn't want to leave him again.

"Have you figured out what to say to Henry?" David asks her, breaking her train of thought.

"Not really. I thought I would just say what felt right in the moment," Emma shrugs. David just gives her a look that can only be understood as you-cannot-possibly-be-this-stupid.

"What?" she asks.

"Emma, no you need to come up with something, hell anything," David says with a stern look.

"That I'm his mother and I don't want him in the foster system," she sighs. David can be an ass sometimes.

"What about when he asks why you haven't been around," David says and Emma winces at this.

"David, do you have a problem with all of this because now would be the time to say something," Emma says clenching her fists.

"No, but perhaps you haven't exactly thought this through," he points out.

"No, I have. He will not be subjected to hells of the foster system like I was. It may seem rushed, but goddamn if I can help his pain be a little bit less than so be it," she snaps at him. Knowing he's crossed a line David simply nods and shuts his mouth. The car ride from there is mostly silent.

The house mother at the foster home is waiting for Emma when she gets there. David stays in the car waiting for her.

"You must be Miss Swan. I'm Mrs. Scott," the elderly woman with gray hair greets her.

"Nice to meet you," Emma nods as the woman lets her into the house.

"You as well dear. Henry is in through the living room here," She says as she guides Emma into the living room. Henry has brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, and a round face. Emma's heart skips a beat, he's absolutely perfect. He is patiently waiting on an old brown couch, the room smelling musty with a bookshelf against one wall. Emma's left speechless at the sight of him.

"I'll give you two some time," Mrs. Scott says before leaving the room. Emma turns back to Henry who she finds is taking her in.

"You're my biological mom?" he asks her.

"Yes, I am," she says moving closer and sitting on the opposite end of couch.

"I mean I knew it was you before you know…" Henry trails off, his gaze unfocused, "They told me and Dad actually really liked your movies." He says tearing up a bit.

"That's pretty cool, did you watch them with your dad?" she asks, unsure of what else to say. He shakes his head quickly.

"No, Mom said I wasn't old enough, but one time Dad let me watch one. You were really good in it," Henry tells her.

"Thanks, kid. What do you like to do outside school?" she asks, wanting to know more about him.

"I really like comic books and soccer. Are you really dating Killian Jones?!" He asks excitedly.

"What- how do you?" she asks surprised, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's been all over the tabloids and stuff. Mom always pretended she didn't read that stuff, but I always caught her looking in line at the grocery store," he shrugs. When she looks at him she can see the hurt in his eyes, the pain of losing someone. How it can tear you apart from the inside. Emma wishes he never had to know that pain.

"Killian and I are dating," she nods and Henry smiles, which might be the best thing in the world.

"That's so cool! Dad and I liked to listen to Black Sails together. He was starting to show me bands he liked," Henry says sadly. This time the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Without even thinking about it Emma pulls him into a hug, letting her thin sweater soak up the tears. She rubs his back.

"I know it hurts, kid. It's okay to cry," she whispers to him. Henry cries for a few minutes before the tears stop and his breathing slows down. Emma finds some tissues on the coffee table and hands him some. Henry dries his face and blows his nose.

"When Mrs. Scott asked me if I wanted to meet you she mentioned that you want me to live with you… Is that true?" he asks unsure.

"I would like to, but only if that's what you want," she tells him.

"I-" he starts, but then Mrs. Scott walks back in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Swan, but dinner is starting here shortly and I have other kids to feed besides Henry here. You're more than welcome to come back tomorrow," the elderly lady says curtly. Emma looks to Henry and sees the disappointed look on his face. She wants to stay and finish their conversation.

"Hey kid, I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk some more. When do you get out of school?" she asks him.

"Three o'clock," he tells her. Henry's face lighting up with a smile. She wants that smile to always be there.

"Then I'll be here," she smiles back.

"Go wash up, Henry. Dinner will be ready shortly," Mrs. Scott orders him. He frowns, but waves goodbye to Emma before running off.

"Miss Swan," Mrs. Scott prompts her. Emma stands and Mrs. Scott escorts her out of the house. Once the door shuts and the lock slides into place Emma stops holding back her tears. They flow freely down her face. Emma walks quickly over towards where David parked the car and slides into the passenger seat.

"Drive," Emma says through her tears. David hurriedly starts the car and drives off.

After a couple minutes of silence David speaks, "Did it not go well?" The concern apparent in his voice.

"No it did. I just didn't want him to see me crying through the window or something," she says while drying her eyes, "David, I have to get him out of there. He's a sweet, kind kid. He needs a parent. Not a house where he's just another kid there," She takes a deep breath in order to calm herself.

"Ems, we are doing everything we can in order for you to be his parent," David reassures her.

"I know," she nods, looking at the scenery pass them by as they pass through the streets of San Diego.

"I thought you'd stay longer," he comments.

"They were about to have dinner. I'm going back tomorrow when he gets out of school," she tells him.

"That will be really good. I know I didn't seem supportive earlier, but I do think this is a good thing," she smiles appreciatively, "I got us a couple of hotel rooms for a few nights. I think you should go get some rest and I'll find out what progress Regina has made," David informs her. Emma nods. She could definitely use a nap right about now, despite having a full nights sleep.

After crawling into bed at the hotel Emma can't seem to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She pulls out her phone and calls Killian. After a few rings in he picks up, "Hello, my love," his voice fills her ear causing her to smile.

"Hi there," she says, her voice a little nasally from crying.

"How did it go?" he asks, concerned.

"Killian, he's a great kid. He shouldn't be there. He deserves a good home," she sighs.

"Of course he does. I have no doubt he'll get that with you," Killian reassures her. Emma hears some shouting in the background.

"Did I interrupt rehearsal? Do you need to go?" she asks.

"No, they knew I was waiting for your call. It's just Will being his usual charming self. We have a few minutes," he tells her. She shifts her phone to her other ear.

"No, I should let you go," she says, feeling guilty.

"Definitely not. Don't tell Regina, but I don't give a damn about rehearsal. You're more important," he tells her. A slight blush creeps into her cheeks.

"I definitely won't tell Regina. She'll have your head for that," she chuckles softly.

"What's he like?" Killian asks.

"He's kind and curious. He likes comics, soccer, and you," Emma says, waiting for his reaction.

"Me?"

"Apparently his dad introduced him to Black Sails," she says, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Oh gods, Emma," Killian says, his voice cracking.

"I know. He cried and I couldn't help, but to pull him into my arms. I don't know how to help him exactly, but I can't stand the thought of him alone in the world," she explains tears welling in her eyes again.

"He's not alone. The lad has you," he says, his voice wavering slightly. There's another shout in the background.

"I'm afraid I have to go now, my love," he sighs.

"I understand."

"I'll call you tonight. I love you," he says, sweetly.

"I love you too. We'll talk later," she smiles. They exchange goodbyes and hang up. Emma drifts off to sleep shortly after.

After being able to sleep for a few hours calls Mary Margaret.

"Oh Emma, I wish I was there," Mary Margaret says the moment she picks up the phone.

"I know you would be, if you could. You've got to be on set. Although I thought David said you were quitting or something," Emma says sitting up in bed.

"I'm not, David wants me to quit. I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant. Anyway I'd get bored all day at home," she scoffs.

"You do what you think is best. David just worries about you," Emma reminds her.

"I know, but this is the twenty first century rest isn't necessary and children are expensive. Don't get me wrong I am so excited to meet this little boy or girl, but they are going to be expensive. Also I like my job," Mary Margaret rants on. Emma lets her go on sensing her friend needs to get this out.

"I can't imagine not working and you like to keep busy," Emma adds on.

"Exactly, see you get it. Anyway, this is not why you called. You called to talk about Henry," Mary Margaret says waiting expectantly. She's done this before she _will_ wait all day for Emma to say what's on her mind. Mary Margaret is fully aware that Emma hates when she does this. Emma sighs knowing she should just spit it out.

"What if I'm not a good mother? I mean I gave him up," Emma says rather quickly. Mary Margaret scoffs.

"Oh Emma. No, you're going to be a great mother. You've already made sacrifices for him," Mary Margaret reminds her.

"What?"

"Emma, you gave him up for a better life. You had no idea you'd have money and fame when you were a scared eighteen year old. You put aside your feelings for his well being. You did what was best for him, not you. I don't know what else could make you a better mother. This will be a huge adjustment, but I know you'll be able to do it," Mary Margaret says, full of hope. Speeches like this are her speciality.

"Thank you. Seeing him, god it brought up all the fears I had when I was pregnant with him," she whispers.

"I have no doubt it did. Emma, he needs someone in his corner and right now it's you. We will be there with you every step of the way," Mary Margaret tells her.

"Thank you," Emma mumbles.

"Of course, that's what family is for," Mary Margaret tells her. Soon after Mary Margaret is called back to set and has to go. They exchange goodbyes and hang up. Emma lies back in bed, thinking over what Mary Margaret said to her.

* * *

Emma waits for Henry on the porch of the foster home after school the next day. David was dealing with some legalities for her so she could spend time with Henry.

When Henry spots her he runs up the porch and crashes into her with a hug. She releases a grunt at the impact.

"Hey there, kid. How was school?" she asks him as he pulls back.

"Pretty much the same, nothing great," he shrugs, before plopping into the porch swing. She joins him, the swing swaying softly.

"What about your friends?" she asks, curious. Henry's smile fades and his head drops.

"I don't have a lot of those," he mumbles. Emma bumps her shoulder with his.

"I never did either. I just didn't quite fit in anywhere I went," she tells him.

"They think I'm weird, I think it's cause I'm adopted," he tells her, a certain understanding in his eyes.

"Kids aren't always nice about things like that," she shrugs, "I know we didn't get to finish our talk yesterday, did you have any questions for me?" Emma asks her green eyes searching his brown ones.

"Do you really want me to live with you?" he asks her.

"Yeah I really do," she nods.

"Then why did you give me up for adoption in the first place?" he asks and it definitely takes her by surprise. She sucks in a deep breath before answering. She knew this would come up at one point, she just didn't think it would come up now.

"When I was pregnant with you I was beyond broke and hadn't starred in a single movie. I was about to stop trying to be an actor. As much as I wanted to keep you I knew that I couldn't give you everything you deserved in this world, but I found your parents and they could do that for you. I didn't want to do it, but it was what was best for you," she says, honestly.

"It's not because you didn't love me?" Henry asks her.

"Oh no, Henry not at all. I love you so much and I knew I couldn't care for you like you needed," she says bringing him into her arms. Henry stayed there for a long time and cried.


End file.
